


Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The Red Thread Of Fate Continue

by Khaylittle



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Everyone get a second chances, F/M, Jotaro training, Multi, Stronger and Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaylittle/pseuds/Khaylittle
Summary: The red strings of fate has chosen those who will be the ones to change the future of a new world full of Monster, Faunus, And Dust can this world handle these people chosen by fate, Let us see as they change Remnant forever!





	1. Another Chance At Life!

Chapter 1:  **Another Chance At Life!**

_**Prologue:** _

_Every person is connect by a string of fate, for some it for something greater for other they don't even know and don't what is instinct to them. But when the string his cut showing the end a life gone to so for some the rejection of dying to so is so strong that it change the path they take a new path for those chosen by fate are given a second chance a second at life, lets see who is chosen. For many emotion is key for some it regret others love and some is unfinished business._

* * *

**1980**

**In Egypt,**

A group of people who had a power called stand in which is a person fighting spirit awaken and given for came to a Mansion in order to end a great evil name DIO who had a great deal of minion who were all but defeated. But a unknown split the group in three people each being, Polnareff, Avdol, and Iggy and the once who disappeared where Jotaro, Joseph, and Kakyoin.

The first of the people to vanish was Avdol who sacrifice himself to save his allies but even so before his end he felt a bit of regret for not see this journey to the end so his path was chosen for something else.

Later Iggy also died saving Polnareff from being erased even though he was an animal his pure heart action show he did have a soul but even so he still worried for his allie and so he was given a chance for a new but.

After the event with Vanilla Ice and Jotaro, Jose, and Kakyoin their fight, DIO showed his presence he fought the crusaders and for some time there action would lend to death if they didn't learn his secret but such a secret needs a sacrifice as sad it maybe Kakyoin revealed his true power to DIO but it was not each against his ability and so Kakyoin died at the hand the vampire he deeply regret this wanting to reveal the truth of stand before dying, seeing this his life was given a second chance.

These three died feeling some negative for the event that taken place not being able to help their allies fight the vampire stand user, unknown there action help seal the monster fate but they would never know for there path was set in stone.

* * *

**1987**

**Morioh Town,**

In a old house the Nijimura brothers, Okuyasu Nijimura and Keicho Nijimura were beaten by Josuke Higashitaka, when Keicho revealed the reason of his actions he now that there was no turning back not until he finish his father. When a new stand appeared it was originally going for Okuyasu, Keicho sacrifice himself and goals for his brother because deep down he would never but he always thought that Okuyasu was better them him even though he was a killer his brother was still by his side and loyal to him.

That being said he had a deep regret when he dead he be leaving his brother and his last word where that he was a burden when really Keicho had been a burden on both of their lives. So fate would give him a second chance to redeem himself.

Aya Tsuji was not know for a lot she would use her stand to improve couples lives even Yukako but it all change when a injured one handed blondie hair man came in with a corpse and force er to switch his face and the pierce her throat and then explode her up in those moments she wish she could have done something to have that the man because of her more innocent people lost their lives. She regret ever helping that man in those few moment she wish she told Koichi the identity of that man. Fate seeing as her death being a misstep and would give a her second never let another person get way with this.

* * *

**2001**

**In Italy in sometown,**

Abbacchio had die, quietly and swiftly even those he did what he could to reveal the Boss face he feared it was not enough so the created deep feeling of fear for what may happened to his friends if only he could return he would make should to never let a thing like what happened to happen twice his emotion where so strong the thread the was once severed was form anew for a new path.

When the final was about to begin Narancia Ghirga had die in Giorno Giovanna body he didn't even have time to figure out what happened until it was to late he didn't understand all he wants to do was help Buccellati and Giorno defeat the Requiem and The Boss. Narancia was full of some much rage for his death, for letting his friends down, and for failing again, the threads of fate gave him a new goal in a new life.

The last to loss his life was Buccellati. After his fight with Diavolo he know even after he was healed he was dying slowly on the inside it was only a matter of time before his life end he also know that betraying Passione would involve the death him and other he know but it didn't stop the pain and shock after seeing Abbacchio body and seeing Narancia body only made it worse but he push on to end the Boss but after seeing defeat Requiem and then his soul living he was at peace and seeing that Giorno end it all he could be at peace, but fate could not let a man like Bruno, path just end so giving a second chance was all that could be down.

* * *

**2016**

**The Green Dolphin Street Prison** , Foo Fighters didn't know a lot but she now she want more time...more time to hang out with Jolyne, more time to understand the world around her, more time to understand her emotions. But even she had said her farewell to Jolyne she still wish she had more time she blame herself for Pucci ascended to power and for letting the Green Baby escape. Seeing the potential even though F.F. was a stand and plankton at that fate saw the raw emotion she had and was given a second chance to understand her new life.

Weather Report had wanted to get his memory back, but once he had he was full of bitterness for the lost a woman he love and for the person responsible for it all he wanted to do is kill Pucci and then final died but unfortunately he would only have one of his wishes grant and he never want to die by the Pucci hands and seeing what he would do only deepen his bitterness fate was always hard on him but for once would give him a chance to make up for what it gave him.

At the Ocean the first to meet his death was Jotaro Kujo after all he been through all his effort it all ends he couldn't even believe it his biggest regret was not killing Pucci but not spending more time with Jolyne would he could if he would redo it he would. Fate seeing that man who kill Dio to die like this would be a waste and gave him another chance.

Hermes how gotten her revenge for her sister but if she help Jolyne more maybe this wouldn't be happened, F.F. died and then Weather now she the rest are dying she hated this she only wish she could have made up to Jolyne, The string of fate create a new path for Hermes.

Anasui failed he was some post to protect jolyne and kill Pucci but he failed he felt rage at the Pucci for killing Jolyne also at himself for not ending him when he had the chance he want to do it over and kill Pucci this time, his rage evolve into pure raw emotion and force open a new path where he could have the chance to protect Jolyne.

Jolyne Kujo herself the daughter of Jotaro only wanted to save her dad and stop Pucci she want to avenge her friends that died by his hands and stop him from destroying the universe but now it was too late all she could do was hope Emporio had better luck, her fate was not choosing by her so fate give her a universe where she could make her own choice.

_The string of fate are strange some had a golden path that work out for them and other are given a path filled with only pain and heartbreak, but those chosen to make it right are the once to create a new future and break the cycle they are in._

* * *

 


	2. A New Bizarre Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter now for the setting the crew is going to be involve around the time Team Rwby start acting like a team and to for what volume, volume 1 because I have some juicy ideas be for episodes down. Now let get started. A few people what to know is Doppio is given a seconds, that for you to wait and see ;)
> 
> I don't own Rwby or JoJo.
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 2 **: A New Bizarre Adventure**

**In the Forever Fall,**

Kakyoin Noriaki lay against a tree, he had look of stress on his face as he toss and turn remember the moments of his death, He snap awake his face caked with sweat as he remember being punched in the gut and bleed to death, he grab his gut to see if he was if it was truth his feelt nothing but his body and relax a bit. He got up and look around to see tree with red leaves, even the very ground was cover in them.

Kakyoin: Where am I?

Kakyoin had no idea where was, the last thing is dying at the hands of DIO and blackness next thing he knows he here. He walk through the forest, as he walked he felt like he was walking through a forest of roses.

Kakyoin: What is going on I know I died but then why am I alive and where am I?

As he continue he saw flash of what look to fire and barking, no it couldn't be could it? He would have to check it out if he wanted confirm what he thought it was.

As he run after the noise he heard he was shock to see two people he thought died, Polnareff himself said he saw them die. But he they were alive and would, fighting some black monster where-

Kakyoin: Avdol and Iggy. He said shocked.

Avdol and Iggy was fighting what look to be wolf like monsters when one of the was about the try a sneak attack on Kakyoin went into action.

Kakyoin:  **Hierophant Green** , Emerald Splash!

And like that Hierophant Green shot it Emerald bullets at the speed of a minigun killing last of the beast Avdol look behind him and saw Kakyoin and was shocked Iggy as would.

Avdol: Kakyoin it you!

Iggy: Bark! bark!

Kakyoin: Avdol, Iggy how are you both here Polnareff said you died. He said in a relieved tone.

Avdol: I don't know, all I know is that I push Iggy and Polnareff out the way and the next thing I see is darkness then I wake here and I'm being attacked by those beast. Iggy came to help me but more came.

Kakyoin: I see it was the same for me, one thing I'm fighting DIO the next I'm here. He said confused.

Avdol: Kakyoin if we're here what of Mister Joestar and JoJo.

Kakyoin: I have no idea, I found out DIO has the ability to Stop-Time, but I was killed by DIO before I could tell Mister Joestar all I did was leave a message before dying. He said with regret cursing himself for fighting without knowing the power that DIO had.

Avdol: I see so if we did die where are we now?

Kakyoin: I don't know but I know where alive.

Avdol: I see, Iggy explained that the enemy he fought a Stand that could erase anything it touch like a void of some kind.

Kakyoin: Yeah Polnareff told us he defeated him.

Iggy didn't show it but he was happy that the French Stand User was able to win and his sacrifice was not in vain.

Kakyoin: Let get moving there no telling how many more of those "things" are out there.

Avdol: Right.

Iggy: Bark!

* * *

**Somewhere Else in Forever Falls,**

Keicho Nijimura awaken in cold sweat, panting has he remember his death but he was breathing he was alive but he knows he died his felt the electric fried him to- he cut himself off not wanting to relive it.

Keicho: Where the hell am I?

He look around and saw trees with red leaves, then remembered something and he felt himself and cursed.

Keicho: So that bastard did steal the arrow and It look I alive even thould he killed me, well better me then Okuyasu. He said as he couldn't stop sadness from leaving his voice remembering the words he said.

Keicho: I should be dead after what I did, after what I said. He said with pain in his voice.

Aya: Well this is a surprise, Keicho Nijimura in the flesh.

He turn and saw Aya Tsuji, one of the people he shot with the arrow and survive, he knows of her stand, it not made to fight unlike his  **Bad Company**.

Keicho: Aya Tsuji, So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your face. He said plainly hiding his pain.

Aya: Well one things is that your alive after your brother told me of your death. She said plainly seeing Keicho scrunch up at the name of his brother.

Keicho: I did but now I am alive what about you why are you here. He said with a low hint of anger seeing her face now morph into pain and sadness.

Aya: I too had died at the hands of monster, and now I awaken to see you here. She said plainly not wanting to relive her death.

Keicho: I see, well then why are you here bothering me. He scowled.

Aya: It not like I wanted to be here but it look like we were in the same area. She said in a truthful tone.

As the to converse black beast with bone mask and fragments walk to them growling, Keicho sense something as he could feel the air was now full of killer intent.

Keicho: Shut it we being watched. He said quietly.

The monster reveal them as two bear like creature slowly walk to them. Aya run to Keicho side more specially behind his back.

Keicho: Why the hell are you behind me. He growled annoyed.

Aya: As you know my Stand is not made for combat so being that your his older brother I see it would smart to let you do the fighting. She said plainly even those she was hiding behind Keicho.

Keicho: I'm not you bodyguard! He screamed.

Aya: It would be wise to focus on the enemy. She shot back ignoring Keicho outburst.

The beast lunge at them as Keicho "Tch" before calling out  **Bad Company**  creating four helicopters and have them shot missiles after missiles at the two beast Keicho continue the barrage until the two beast where nothing but smoking hairless corpses that turn to dust.

Keicho: Hey...does Okuyasu talk about me or anything. As Keicho ask his eyes where shadow his hand trembling, Aya saw this and know he was masking his pain she felt bad for him she indeed talk to Okuyasu, as Koichi told her of how he gain his Stand she saw some of Keicho in Okuyasu minus his rough personality.

Aya: He told me how you save him to the very end and that when the found your killer's Stand, He said he wanted nothing more then to scrape him out of exist. He still love you even after all the things you done. She truthfully and full of sadness for the brothers.

Keicho couldn't form words as clench his fist until they were white and bleeding, he gritted his teeth he didn't turn to Aya, his face was full of tears as the stream down his cheeks and to the ground, He silent cried as Aya stay by his side quietly comforting him.

**In A Clearing Of The Forever Falls,**

* * *

Leone Abbacchio was panting clenching his arm as blood as wolf like beast crawl to him, he found himself alive and when he did he look around not knowing what was going on he was kill by the boss as he had a hole in his gut and now he was being attack by these monster he kill a few with  **Moody Blues**  but it was not a powerful Stand when came to combat as Abbacchio never really use  **Moody Blues**  to attack.

Abbacchio: Damn monster, I can't dead not a second time. He curse.

Just as the wolf like about to finish it was shot to death by a stream of bullets and when Abbacchio look he was shock to see-

Abbacchio: **Aerosmith**.

Indeed is was  **Aerosmith**  and it was flying over Abbacchio, he cover his breath knowing it would read he breathing and may attack as he know Narancia Stand couldn't tell friend from foe at this range.

Abbacchio: _If_ _ **Aerosmith**_ _is here then Narancia close by I wait for it to go back to Narancia follow behind_. As Abbacchio follow Aerosmith quietly and as it when back to it User.

**With Narancia**

He was setting on a rock as around him were corpse of the same beasts all with bullets holes and burn marks, He send  **Aerosmith**  to hunt down any other more of these monsters he had awaken and look around earlier when he stop when these monster attack them, calling it a fight would be lying a slaughter would be more correct as he shot them until there were dead.

Narancia: Man were the hell am I, hope Giorno and the other are okay. He said and plain tone.

Narancia know he was a idiot, he know he dead and was somehow back alive he didn't understand where he was but he know he was no longer in Italy. He miss it thould, he miss his friends, he miss Passione, he miss his leader Buccellati. He couldn't stop the tears from coming as he also miss Fugo. He continue to cry until he heard a snap and turn with teary eye to see what it was and his eyes widening as he look to see who it was.

Abbacchio: Narancia you shouldn't sent out  **Aerosmith**  so far it leave you in endanger. Was all that Abbacchio said as Narancia ran and hug him crying out loud with a mixes of emotions from sadness to anger to confusion to relief.

All Abbacchio did was let him cry as he hold him knowing a person at his age can only handle so much. As the crying continue for a few more minutes Narancia stop and wipes his tear away and look to Abbacchio and saw the wound on his arm and look to Abbacchio.

Abbacchio: One of those damn creature gut me off guard, but more importantly Narancia why are you here?

Narancia: We were fighting this weird Stand that switch our bodies and we found the out the Boss identity. Abbacchio was shock not by the body switching but the fact they found out the Boss identity.

Narancia: But he disappeared and the next thing…

Narancia was silent as he rub his arm and look to the ground.

Abbacchio: And then what?

Narancia: I don't know what because...because...because, the Boss killed me. Narancia said that as he shut his eye even if it was quick he still remember it in detail. Abbacchio was shock that the Boss would kill a child to save his identity, they all know it would happened but still the fact Narancia was one much shock Abbacchio.

Abbacchio: Narancia, I so sorry. He said with sympathy.

Narancia: I just the other were able to defeated the Boss.

Abbacchio: I hopes so too, let move we can't stay here too long.

As the two walk Abbacchio took the time to patch his arm ripping a piece of his clothing off and wrap it around him wound. As they walk Narancia explain everything up to the point of his death and that a arrow could evolve there Stands to become stronger. Then the two heard what sounded like fighting in a the distance, when the two continue you to to follow the sound and when the look they were both shock to see the very man they both admired and were loyal too standing over a corpse and black beast in pieces.

Abbacchio/Narancia: Buccellati!

Bruno Buccellati look and was shock to both of his allies and friends alive he himself was shock that he was alive, Narancia ran and hug him Abbacchio walk up to him but look to the ground know feeling worthy to look at Buccellati.

Buccellati: Narancia and Abbacchio, you live and here. He said shock but grad.

Narancia Yeah but does that mean you died to Buccellati. Narancia asked worried.

Buccellati: Yes I died but I was ready dying it was thanks to Giorno's  **Gold Experience**  I was able to live so long.

Abbacchio: I see but Buccellati what of the Boss.

Buccellati: Giorno have dealt with him I believe in him. He said truthfully with no doubt.

Narancia: Okay but Buccellati if Giorno did finish the Boss what did this mean for us.

Abbacchio: Narancia is right, we are no longer alive in the world.

Buccellati: We will move to a location I have a feeling we're not the only ones in this forest.

Narancia: How so.

Buccellati didn't said a thing as he just point to a spot behind a tree his eyes shadow. As the two were confuse and check it out the were shock to what was before them.

One of the beast the fought was distorted and mess up as both it legs look to be bend the wrong way and snapped, it arm stretch so far they look to be fuse together as the bone stuck out as they like they snapped it ribcage stuck out as it look at pierce the organs inside, it face was look to be screaming but the jaw just hanged as it brain to to be smash to mush.

The sight of it freak them both out as Narancia look like he was about to puke well Abbacchio face was covering sweat by the reality of some was able to do this.

Buccellati look ahead and said.

Buccellati: We have see if there are other and what is going on here.

* * *

**At The Waterfalls Of Forever Falls,**

Foo Fighter was not sure what was going but all she know was that she need water so she could stay hydrated, She feel different, when look and pubble she see she had the same body she had before it was kill off Pucci only this time she had black tips on hair and yellow eye, her body also felt fuller and she looked her breast where larger than before she could change their size but these where natural. She play with for sometime until her instinct kick in and she look to see a 4 wolf like beats and 2 bear like beast.

F.F. Get and her clothes change as well her shirt was green with gray on the front and yellow on the shoulders and chest and she now wears blue pants the has black drops. She turned he hand into a gun and fired her  **Black Plankton Bullets**.

She made sure to aim for the head ending the quick as she fired more the once making sure the brains where in pieces.

F.F.: Feel different, this body feels different, I feel like it my own but my Stand Ability is this with me the plankton in me are still there. She with wonder and confusion.

F.F. when back and set against the wall was she palm the water the came from the falls.

F.F.: Jolyne is this what having real body like.

**With Weather**

He was killing beast left and right as he using his Stand  **Weather Report**  it was grey and buffer after he got his memories back, He could control the "other" ability of  **Weather Report**  so to not make anything think they were a snail.

Weather: We am I, we is everyone else I see Jolyne and someone else there not to far. He said in a calm tone.

He was still connected to the Joestar bloodline as he dead with the Joestar blood in him, he follow we Joyne maybe as more black creature died by his hand as the where either shred to bits by strong winds or water in them boiled to the point of melting them alive.

Weather: I hope everyone okay I have a feeling that something greater at work then what we know. He said with caution.

As he continue he look and saw a waterfall and when he look closer he saw a girl he walk to her as for some reason he felt like he needed to.

Weather: What are you doing? The girl look to him and squealed before jumping at him, hugging him.

F.F.: Weather it you! She squealed, Weather taking back by this girl.

Weather: W-What how do I know you? He said as the girl still hugged him.

F.F.: It me Weather,  **Foo Fighters**!

Weather: F.F.! B-But how! You look different from the last time I saw you. He said shock by her transformation.

F.F.: I'm not sure but, I'm glad I here lots go find Jolyne and others!

Weather: I know were see is but be careful this forest has monster. He warned.

F.F.: Okay, I stronger than I was before so let's go!

As the two move on there way, Weather was shock by the fact she wasn't as affected by the fact she alive again after dying he hope that other were able to kill the priest.

As the two continue to walk through the saw the black monster one the ground dead and morph and very painful and distorted ways, only one person hand the power to do this and if "he" here then they were close as the carnage increase in sizes. As the two at a tree they at one man as he lean against a tree in front him where creature that were unlucky to attack him.

Weather: So you here too Anasui.

**With Jolyne**

Jolyne had awaken and look to see her father sitting on a rock thinking as Ermes had taking care of last of the beast.

Jotaro: So you awake. He said in his usual tone.

Jolyne herself was remembering what happened fighting the priest, they failed, they fail to finish him before his power was complete, they failed in saving there love ones. Her mother, Romeo, her great grandfather, everyone she cared about was gone! She got up call out  **Stone Free**  and punch down a tree, and another one, and another one, and another one, she continue until all around them where nothing but broken stumps. Jotaro didn't bother stopping her because he was also enrage for the fact after all his hard work, after all his friends sacrifices, DIO ended up winning after all! If only he didn't miss that shot with the spear this would have never happened! Josuke, Joseph, His mother, His wife there would all be okay if he didn't miss!

Jolyne Stand clenching her fist, Jotaro got up and put his hand on Jolyne shoulder she looked to his face was shadow by his hat but she could see the pain in his eye no just for failing to stop Pucci, but for failing to save her. She hug him crying as Jotaro for the first time sense she was a child held her. Hermes just watch as she didn't have anything to say she couldn't even find the words to say, she was still coming to terms herself.

They here a snap thinking it more of those monsters Hermes call out  **Kiss**  getting ready to fight, but it to there shock it was Anasui who was had two other surprises.

Jolyne: A-Anasui, F-F.F., and W-We-Weather. Her eyes water more as she run and hug all three of them at once crying Hermes was shocks seeing them alive, F.F. and Weather were killed by the Priest.

F.F.: Jolyne I'm glad I get to see again!  **Foo Fighters**  cheered.

Weather: I had a feeling you were here. Weather said plainly.

Anasui: Being hug by Jolyne like this is great it be better if it was just me. Anasui said sounding happy and annoyed.

Hermes: Well it look like the gang all here.

Jotaro: Well if that the case we still have other things to worry about. As he said that more beast appeared he use  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**  to freeze time and end them quickly.

Jolyne: F.F. you look different what happened?

F.F.: I don't know but I feel stronger, Jolyne this feeling I love it!

Jolyne: Well I'm just glad your alive again.

Anasui: Well whatever the case is you did a okay job saving the disc for plankton. Anasui word said cold but Jolyne and F.F. could tell he was grateful for saving his life being saved.

Weather: Jolyne I have to ask you something, what of the Priest what happened to him did you kill him. Weather ask.

Everyone was silent F.F. was confused but Weather was not dense there face and silents means they failed.

Weather: I see would I sorry it my fault so please forgive me for not finish him off. Weather bow his head shocking Jolyne.

F.F.: I don't know what going but I am also sorry for bringing the priest the Green Child location so please forgive me too. F.F. bowing shocking Jolyne more.

Jolyne: Wait wait wait, you guys don't have to be sorry!

Jotaro: Jolyne if anyone is sorry it me, I had the power to finish him off but I miss to I'm sorry. Jotaro said as Jolyne look to her father as he hugged Jolyne for sometime, she look and saw he was masking the pain of his loss she was all he had left as tears fell on Jolyne she hugged back as they were all they have left.

Hermes: Well I should be sorry F.F. I should have been there too. Hermes said to F.F.

Anasui: Well fi where down saying sorry to each other I have a feeling we're not alone in this forest.

Everyone look to Anasui as he explain to them.

Anasui: When I was looking around I saw a some corpse that were not kill by me and I doubt any of one didn't so I believe where not alone and there are other people in this forest and most likely Stand Users.

Jotaro: If that so, then we has to be ready we have not idea how many there are.

As come up with a plan, none of the other groups were prepared for what would happened when the all me up together.

* * *

**With Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy**

They were using Iggy strong sense of smell to see if they could get of this forest, Iggy continue to smell until he caught the smell of something familiar and barks to Kakyoin and Avdol.

Kakyoin: Avdol,I think Iggy one to something.

Avdol: Then let's go see what he found.

**With Buccellati, Narancia, and Abbacchio**

They were using Narancia  **Aerosmith**  scanner to trick anything thing else.

Narancia: Buccellati, I can't tell if people or monster are coming only what coming our way.

Buccellati: No problem Narancia if any of those monster came me and Abbacchio will handle it.

They past more the distorted corpse Narancia could feel his stomach cringe in disgusted. Abbacchio was more worry about they type of person they were dealing with.

Abbacchio: Buccellati what of the person where dealing with to kill these "things" in such a way is a sign of someone dangerous.

Buccellati: Maybe Abbacchio but I have a feeling if we find them then I resurrection maybe explained and if not then we have a better chance to gain allies.

Abbacchio: If you say so Buccellati, I follow anywhere.

Narancia: Guys I think I got something and it doesn't look to be monster! As  **Aerosmith**  pick seven spots.

Buccellati: The let follow it!

And the group made run full speed to the group of people they hope and not more monster.

**With Keicho and Aya**

They move through the forest as Keicho sent off Bad Company to find anything important in investing. Aya did not leave Keicho side it annoyed him but she made it very clear that she was not going by herself.

Keicho: I still don't see why you chose to use your Stand improve other beauty or whatever? Keicho said annoyed.

Aya: I doubt from one who spends his time free time in a dusty old house would understand beauty. Aya said with a sign of pity.

Keicho: At least I can use my Stand is made you combat. He shot back with a smirk.

Aya was silent after that as she look away from Keicho, A helicopter with soldier appeared and it look to have found something.

Keicho: It look like  **Bad Company**  found something come let move.

Aya: Very well.

As the two follow the helicopter the saw track, two people and one dog the follow the tracks which go on for sometime now.

**With Jotaro, Jolyne And Her Friends**

They were sitting down on rock or the ground waiting Jotaro said there were other people he they will mostly come here.

Jolyne: how F.F. what different about your body any way form your old one. Jolyne as curiously.

F.F.: This body felts like my own, they last one was more of me just possessing it this one feels more like a suit your born into.

Hermes: I see you been through they real "upgrade" then both. Hermes said as she look at F.F. breast.

Anasui: Hmmm so what you have a new body how will is it at fighting. Anasui said annoyed.

F.F.: Well I can still use my Stand Ability like my gun! but I never really tested my new body.  **Foo Fighters**  show off her hand gun.

Weather: It look you don't have to worry as much about drying up. Weather said plainly.

F.F.: Right, but I still need water more than most people.

Anasui: The your the same them. Anasui pointed out.

Just as the conversation was about to continue a black and white Boston Terrier should up and look at the group and barked everyone was confused but Jotaro as he froze in shock at what he saw Iggy stop bark and his face morph in shock as he saw Jotaro and whole lot older.

Jotaro: I-Iggy is it really you. Jotaro said slowly hoping he wasn't going crazy.

Iggy: Bark! Bark! Bark! ( J-Jotaro I-Impossible but it him you look older but it him!)

Jolyne: Dad do are you okay. Jolyne ask concerned.

F.F.: Hey Jolyne I think that dogs knows your dad. F.F. pointed out.

Jolyne: What how?

F.F.: I hear him say his name.

Iggy: Bark! Bark! Baark! Bark! ( What you can understand more!?) Iggy said shocked.

F.F.: Yeah as clears day, can everyone? F.F. said confused.

Jolyne: F.F. not everyone can understand a dog!

F.F.: Oooooh! I guess it because I used to be plankton I can understand him. She said plainly.

Iggy: Bark! Woof! Bark! (What!? You were plankton!)

Just two more people show up a teen wearing a green jacket and pants with red hair and a dark skin man wearing a headband and a orange robes (I don't know what to called Avdol clothing please forgive him).

Kakyoin: Iggy try not to get lost- Kakyoin words stat dead in his tracks when he look to see the man before him.

Avdol: Kakyoin we can't-Avdol did the same when he saw what shocked Iggy and Kakyoin.

All three of them looked at Jotaro all where shocked and quiet Jolyne and her friends where confused but didn't say a word.

Jotaro: Avdol, Iggy, Kakyoin it really you? Jotaro said quietly.

Kakyoin: J-Jotaro h-how ca-can this be?

Avdol: J-JoJo b-but how?

It didn't make sense to them Jotaro heard that Avdol died saving Iggy and Polnareff, and sacrifices saving Polnareff, DIO said he killed Kakyoin but all them where here Jotaro himself died and he was here so could it be possible?

Jotaro: You guess is it really you? I'm not going crazy am I?

Kakyoin: I believe it is us how should being saying that. But I not sure what going on but is it really you Jotaro?

Avdol: Indeed you have gotten older sense the last time we meet after we were separating in the mansion.

Jotaro: I not sure after Polnareff told us you and Iggy died it me all the more reason to kill DIO and Kakyoin death add fuel to the fire.

Kakyoin: Well whatever going here me Iggy and Avdol are life for some reason.

Jotaro: It seem that way, I have a lot to tell you all.

Kakyoin: It not like where going anywhere.

Jolyne: What! Before we start anything can we get an explanation please!

Jotaro: Good Grief, let get to that.

Kakyoin: Jotaro? Who is this?

Jotaro: Where do I start.

After Jotaro explain everything that happened after he kill DIO.

Jotaro: And that all of it.

Kakyoin, Avdol, And Iggy were shock at what the heard Jolyne and her friends where just as shocked.

Kakyoin: So you telling me that after you were able to kill DIO by learning to Stop-Time. Kakyoin said still absorbing the information.

Avdol: And that you learn that you had a younger uncle and help him stop a serial killer Stand User who Stand could turn anything into a bomb. Avdol trying come to terms with this.

Jotaro: Yep.

Kakyoin: And that girl over there is your daughter and a Stand User, who after escaping jail with other Stand User you all team up to stop a Priest who work with DIO and was planning to reset the universe and fail to kill him and you all died. Kakyoin said as he set down.

Jotaro: Yes that is what happened.

Avdol: You had quite the Jotaro.

And it was Jolyne turn to question her down.

Jolyne: So dad these guy are you friends that died helping you kill a 100 year old vampire who power was making grand mom Holly sick and died doing so.

Jotaro: Yes.

It was quiet for some time Jotaro didn't blame either side he himself was still coming to terms that his friends were alive. Kakyoin got and walk to Jotaro put his hand on his shoulder and to his shock Kakyoin had tears in his eye has he hugged Jotaro.

Kakyoin: And after you did to end DIO I can imagine how you feel Jotaro maybe if I or Avdol were there we could have do something! Kakyoin screamed shocking Jotaro more.

Avdol: Kakyoin right if we were there them that so called Priest wouldn't have achieved his plan is forgive who JoJo.

Jotaro was shock here his friends we're apologizing for what  **he**  fail to do it was to much as all three and Iggy got in a three way bro hug.

Jotaro: Good Grief you two do change at all Jotaro said with a tearing smirk.

Kakyoin: Unlike you, your gotten so old. Kakyoin shot back.

Avdol: It seem you grow a lot JoJo, and you even have a daughter to boor.

Iggy: Bark! Bark! Woof! (Whatever if it not like I'm glad you okay or anything). Iggy said in his usual tone.

Jolyne: Well this is nice and all what do you do now? Jolyne asked.

Jotaro: Hmm right we're still in this forest, well have to find a way out of here.

Just then two more people show up Iggy pick up and bark letting the other now.

Keicho: For god sake stop treating me like I'm you bodyguard! Keicho scream annoyed.

Aya: I keep reminding you I can fight so stop acting like a child! Aya shot back.

Keicho: I care why! Keicho questioned.

Aya: You more a brute then man Aya said and turn her back frustrating Keicho.

As the two appeared they saw other people Aya was relieve but Keicho was not as he didn't what more people but when he saw Jotaro something to him he know something. Jotaro heard from Josuke that Keicho was killed by RHCP he saw his corpse and Okuyasu explained to him of what his brother was doing

Jotaro: So you Keicho Nijimura huh? Jotaro question

Keicho: How do you know my name?

Jotaro: Your brother talk a lot about you. Jotaro said shocking Keicho.

Keicho: You...know...Okuyasu, how is he!

Jotaro:Not sure I don't even know what he doing?

Aya: Keicho if you brother is as strong as you say why worry?

KeichO: Because he a idiot! That why I worried!

Jotaro: If you what to know something I level with you, I don't what happened to him because the universe was reset by a Stand call  **Made In Heaven**. Shocking Keicho and Aya.

Keicho: Wh-What?

Aya: T-The u-universe reset?

Jotaro: But if I know anything is that he is alive along everyone else in Morioh. Keicho feel weak to his knee Aya was still taking in the information.

Keicho: T-To thi-think that a Stand has much that power, oh god Okuyasu.

Aya: If everyone is okay what do know?

Jotaro: That I not sure. Jolyne question Weather as he look into the distance for some time know.

Jolyne: Hey Weather what the matter.

Weather: I been using  **Weather Report**  to see if these if anyone here and I pick up on three people coming this way.

F.F.: Are they enemies?

Weather: I'm not sure will see when they come.

Just then they here a plane engine and above then is a small plane flying around in circle everyone for there part was confuse until the last of the Stand User appeared.

Narancia: Guy I find them!

Abbacchio: Narancia I told you before do sent  **Aerosmith**  so far out!

Buccellati: Well it seem we did find people and not more of there creatures.

Jotaro was the first to question as he thought it be better to understand what was going.

Jotaro: Before we get anymore surprised just who are you three. Buccellati was first.

Buccellati: I'm Bruno Buccellati, the two behind me are are my friends Leone Abbacchio and Narancia Ghirga! We are not your enemy we simply wanted to know if there were other out here.

Narancia: We found so really gross corpse all mess up it was gross. Narancia gagged.

Jolyne turn to Anasui, who was taking in the info.

Anasui: What? He said Hermes pointed what it was.

Hermes: It clearly you with how you Stand acts and you personality. She said.

Anasui: They were going to hurt Jolyne I was just punishing them.

Hermes: All you had to do is kill them not turn them into fleshy horror art show!

As they continue to converse Iggy smelt something coming and F.F. instinct warned her incoming enemy.

F.F.: Ah guy I believe we're about to a problem and from the look big ones. Foo Fighters warned, Iggy continue to bark.

As two giant snakes one white one black and a giant scorpion appeared destroying the tree and releasing a booming roar.

The Stand User got ready for battle they made not know each other well but if was going to be there life they as well fight like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end that I hope everyone had a great Christma! I plan on having some old enemy Stand User return to also I change Foo Fighter look because the fact she died on her Stand Form. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> But let me ask you guys something should La Squadra get a seconds? And I mean at life and not but enemies tell yes or no and why, Peaces!


	3. La Squadra Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad guy are enjoying it I plan on having more Stand User join Remnant, and as for La Squadra I will have them here to but it will take sometime and some fighting before they join the other Stand User. Also as I said before Shigechi will not be joining, I feel like they would have found Kira with some other means and if were all speaking he cause his own death I still love me those so sorry. And I plan having The Requiem Stand Arrow along with The regular Stand Arrow be in Remnant.
> 
> I don't own Rwby or JoJo
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 3: **La Squadra Back Together**

 

**And a different part of the Forever Falls,**

Sale shot awaken as he clenched his chest, panting his hand was on his heart. He remember last moment facing against a scarred boy with a knife and then he goes to stop his heart with  **Kraft Works**  and the next thing he know his heart on the outside of his chest and he dies. He was full with so rage and regret then fate gave him another shot at life. And know he was on the ground surrounded by a forest that look like it was stained red with blood.

Sale: Where am I?

?: Would look who up.

He turn and saw a man with little hair on his head it was red and he was wearing a red vest with metal dot on it and black striped pants he was covered in cuts his right arm had three slash mark and his left leg was the same but he look fine. Sale know this made would more heard it he was part of La Squadra the Assassination Team a group full of killers Sale didn't know this guy Stand ability but he had no doubt if he try to attack with  **Kraftwerks**  he be dead.

Sale: You apart of La Squadra, the guys who betrayed Passione.

?: Yeah so?

Sale: W-Why are you here, where are we?

?: Don't know but where ever we are it full of monsters.

Sale: Just who are you?

Formaggio: Name Formaggio and I'm guessing youuuuur, Sale right?

Sale: Yes why?

Formaggio: I don't know but I think I remember you having another teammate with you, what was his name again….Zu..Zuc..Oh yeah Zucchero!

Sale: He not with me I don't know where he is. Sale wouldn't say he like Zucchero being it was he fault for attacking Buccellati but they were still comrades.

Formaggio: Well whatever the case you better sticking with us.

Sale: Why would me to join you? Better question why would I join a traitor?

Formaggio: Well I guess the reality of what happened to you haven't sunk yet, buuuut if you want to die fine your life.

Sale just and was about to leave, but before he turn he saw a wolf like monster glare at him he freak out not knowing what it was, it lunge at him He harden his himself and summoned  **Kraftwerks**  and use it to stop the creature heartbeat having it drop dead. Formaggio clapped as he look to enjoy the show, Sale had vein in his head he saw this man was far more annoying than Zucchero.

Formaggio: Not bad, not bad you would have been great for the team! He praise laughing.

Sale: Whatever, you said "us" but all I see is you.

Formaggio: Well my partner what out looking to see if he could find the others.

Sale: W-What you mean the rest of La Squadra is here!? Sale said shocked he learn of their leader and of his ability it was terrifying.

Formaggio: That right, but don't worry if you stick with me I'll make sure the other don't kill you. He said cheerfully patting Sale back.

Sale: R-Right.

Formaggio know he died so did the other, for him it was they desire for revenge the Boss identity was never found out and the rage he felt for his lost comrades cut him deep, He had a close bond with Sorbet and Gelato so seeing Sorbet body the way it was shock and scared him but that soon turn to rage as he died before learning the truth.

Formaggio: Will waited here and then you understand everything. He said as he sat back down Sale not to far as they waited.

* * *

As everyone was getting ready for battle they snakes and scorpion roared and rush them Jotaro team up with Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy to fight the black one, Keicho and Aya team up with Buccellati, Abbacchio and Naranciato fight the white one, And Jolyne and her friends fought the scorpion, they ran in different directions to have more ground to move and fight.

**With Jotaro, Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy**

Jotaro: Hmm, just like old times, huh. Jotaro ask Kakyoin smirking.

Kakyoin: Yeah let hope you haven't gotten slow. Kakyoin jokes.

Avdol: Let show this beast with it messing with!

Iggy: Barks!

The snake roared and rush them.

**With Keicho, Buccellati, Abbacchio, and Narancia**

Aya was a safe distance away from the snake but close enough so she wouldn't be a alone Keicho saw it size and know it would take more than  **Bad Company**  to take a monster of this size down.

Keicho: Tch, what a ugly creature it a like a infection you kill one or three of them and just more show up. He sneered.

Buccellati: We'll need a plan to take a monster of this size down. Buccellati said with a calm and collected tone.

Abbacchio: Yeah so what you subject Buccellati? Abbacchio questioned.

Narancia: I said you just keep attacking that overgrow worm until it died! Narancia scream as  **Aerosmith**  hover behind him.

The snaked roared as it sam it slam on the ground.

**With Jolyne and Friends**

Jolyne: Look like we got the most dangerous one.

Hermes: We can take it! We crush this bug! Hermes screamed as  **Kiss**  was behind her.

Weather: I believe scorpions are arachnids Hermes. Weather informed

Anasui: If this things think I'll let it hurt Jolyne, I will make it suffer. Anasui growled quietly.

F.F.: Whatever let do this I want to test this body out for real! F.F. cheered.

The scorpion hissed as it rush them and shot it tail at them.

* * *

As Jotaro and everyone dodge the into attack Kakyoin fired  **Emerald Splash**  at it mid body part. It roared as it turn to attack but it eyes were block a storm of sand, Iggy had  **The Fool**  kind of dirt from the ground to make a dust cloud, Jotaro use Star Platinum and deliver an earth-shaking punch to his head, it vision shaked as it was in a daze as Avdol and Kakyoin attack with Emerald Splash and  **Magician's Red**  flames leaving holes and burn marks but still only anger the snakes as it burrow underground.

Jotaro: Shit it trying to pick us off one by one!

Iggy use  **The Fool**  to stick it front feet in the ground to feel the vibrations to find the snake, after sometime pass he look to Avdol and had  **The Fool**  push out the as it was reduce to sand as the snake resurface.

Jotaro: I have a plan to take this thing out but first we need to take out is eyes.

Kakyoin: Leave that to me and Iggy.

Iggy: Bark!(Right!)

As the snake turn to them, it rush them again and was targeting Iggy, he created another dust cloud he disappear as the snake slamming into nothing but the ground as Kakyoin with  **Hierophant Green**  was on the right side and Iggy on with The  **Fool**  on the left as they strike the eyes with  **Emeralds Splash**  and clawing it. It scream as black blood cover it sight in it haze it saw Jotaro and strikes before it lost it sight for good bearing it fang out to bite him, Jotaro use  **Star Platinum**  and grab it upper fangs struggling against the force for sometime before it snap them off and jam them on the top of it head it scream in agony but Jotaro was not done.

Jotaro: Now  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**  time is frozen!

***VRRRRRR***

AS time was stop for five second Jotaro sent a barrage of punches to the snake face and neck.

Star Platinum:  **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!**

Jotaro: Time continues.

As time started up again the snake screams were nothing of gagging screams as it was sent flying black blood flowing out it eyes and mouth with fist shape dents in it as it fall to the ground. Just as they thought it was over it jumps them for one final shot but Avdol finish once and for all with his strongest move.

Avdol: Now been turn to ash beast!  **Crossfire Hurricane!**

As  **Magician's Red**  shot a ankhs shape and sent it whole body one fired burning it until the was nothing left. Avdol may have finish it off but the one who left the most

Kakyoin: So that was  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**  pretty scary ability when mixed with  **Star Platinums**  overwhelming strength and speed.

Jotaro: Yeah,. but I need to get back in the hang of using again plus there a question that been bugging ever since I gain this ability.

Avdol: A question that can wait another time when were not in danger we most check on the others.

Jotaro: Right. They left Jotaro heading where Jolyne was.

* * *

Illuso was walking through the woods he clench a few wound he got like a bite mark on his right shoulder and a scratch a his left leg and upper side and a scratch on his right arm he pact them them up but they still hurt as he would through he found Formaggio with some orange hair guy with a blue pant and a white shirt with holes and dark red eyes.

Illuso: Formaggio who that guy next to. He said plainly.

Formaggio: Names Sale, his Stand it pretty powerful if he use it right.

Sale: Thanks I guess.

Iluso: Well whatever if his Stand stronger then or it made not be much. Illuso joke.

Formaggio: Whatever did you find the others or not? Formaggio ust to being may fun or by Illuso.

Illuso: I didn't find them, but I found the corpse they left behind somewhere frozen other turn to dust or had the heart or brains rip out, I even found Boss work and it was grimm. Illuso shudder.

Sale was pale as he heard how they kill a great deal of these monster he starting to re-think sticking with these guy.

Formaggio: Well damn I guess do have to go find them than, come on new guy lets go. Formaggio said plainly.

Sale: Eh!? Sale said as he didn't think he be stuck with these guys.

Illuso: Are you really bringing that guy along? Illuso question not seeing why Sale had to come.

Formaggio: Like I said his Stand is pretty good place it can help clear the monster that come our way.

Illuso: Find but you telling Boss.

Sale felt like he had no say or choice in the matter but he know better than to fight assassins.

Illuso was no different he died before he could find out the Boss identity and with the rage instead fading out it only grow and he was given another chance, he know he would make fun of Sorbet and Gelato for always being together but he never wanted to see them dead and when he piece it out altogether, he didn't know if he going t cry or vomit from disgusted.

* * *

Keicho and Narancia rain a storm of bullets and missiles at the white snake as it left burn hole and bullets holes all they did was only piss it off as the damage was not enough it to be fatal. It roared as it rush them, they all move out the way as Abbacchio used  **Moody Blues**  to grab a branch and jam it in the snake eye, it thrash around in agony as it too it attack and was about to bite down when it did it felt and sharp pain in it tail as it was up screaming from the pain it used it good eye and saw it own tail.

Buccellati: I just thought of a plan but first, Narancia use  **Aerosmith**  to take out the other eye!

Narancia: Right!

As  **Aerosmith**  shoot bullet at the eye black blood come out as it roared in pain Buccellati use this chance to have  **Sticky Fingers**  and takes apart the creature s it fall to the ground in piece Keicho has  **Bad Company**  helicopter fire more missiles at the other piece but the head until there nothing but dust, Buccellati unzips the head and crushes the brain killing the snake.

Buccellati: That end that know let's regroup.

Narancia: Right, but why?

Buccellati: The strength in number Narancia, and what to ask that man a few questions.

Keicho: Are you talking about Jotaro Kujo?

Buccellati: His name? Yes why do you know him?

Kiecho: Tch, no but whatever the case is let move before more of those thing come.

* * *

Pesci was walking with  **Beach Boy**  in his hand he was trying to find what happened to him after his fight with Buccellati he dead but he will still enrage for the death of Prosciutto and failing the mission. He was given a second chance will his new will and strong spirit as facing against the monster he finish the off quick and was trying to find his way through the forest.

Pesci: I wonder if the other are here?

Just then he heard growling he turn and a horde of bears and wolf like creature, Pesci waste not time using  **Beach Boy**  hook and go through on of the beast chest and and rip it heart out as he continue to strike another one he didn't see a boar like beast about to strike him until he turn saw it was about to charge him he still had Beach Boy in the head a bear like beast a he would not have time defend himself, but to shock the boar started aging until it was frail and weak as a three finger hand smash it, he could stop the tears coming from his eye because standing before him was the man he look up to and wish to man proud and stand not behind him but before him.

Prosciutto: You grow strong Pesci from the last time I saw you. Prosciutto smirk telling the different from pesci then till now.

Pesci: B-Bro. Pesci cried but still stood tall not trying to look weak.

As they kill the beast horde together they finish quickly as they didn't have much trouble. As Pesci did another quick fatal kill and Prosciutto using the  **Grateful Dead**  to crush their skulls as they finish Prosciutto question Pesci.

Prosciutto: Pesci have you seen the other or any humans?

Pesci: No, Prosciutto but I think the may be here I found ice piece of what was left of these monsters.

Prosciutto: We'll just to follow the corpse until we find them.

Pesci: Right Bro.

Prosciutto didn't show it but he was just as mad as the rest of La Squadra for the death of their comrades, He wasn't mad for his own death he known the risk they all did even Pesci, but he rage at the fact he could done more he could have get the Boss daughter but he failed and his failure not only lead to his death but Pesci as he used the last of his strength to use the  **Grateful Dead**  one last time he saw Buccellati take apart as he died before his closing glaze over eyes. His final thought was how much of a failure he was. His second chance was given out of how much he want to corrected his mistakes.

* * *

Jolyne dodge a strike with  **Stone Free**  and block as he when in for a  **"ORA"**  to the face but it body was far tough as it exoskeleton was far stronger than steel.  **Foo Fighters**  shot some of her Black Plankton Bullets but the didn't dig deep enough.

Jolyne: This thing tough, I'll need a open to really go all out.

Hermes: I'll take care of the tail you and F.F. just wait for me, Anasui and Weather too disarm it!

As Hermes rush it she had  **Kiss**  karate chop it head when it strike she had  **Kiss**  grab it tail and planted a sticker giving it two tail just before she could rip it off one of the claw was about to chop her in half until the scorpion was restrain by strings as Jolyne had sent her string underground and wrap around the arms, legs, and tail she was on short time as the creature fought against the restrains, Anasui summoning  **Diver Down**  and punch the arms few times and fused the joints together locking all it bones in place and with a swift and power kick the arm snapped off the scorpion screeched in pain.

Anasui: I'll kill you for trying to hurt Jolyne, those are her bind your thrashing about in so do me a suffer as you die. He said with a plain tone glaring.

F.F.: (Sign), something don't change. F.F. signed as she saw Weather gather up wind and with a quick and swift manner slash it other arm off as he created a vaccine out of wind.

Hermes took off the sticker then the two tail clash into each other destroying it as it thrash about Anasui has **Diver Down**  fuse it leg joint together in place Jolyne called back her string and go ready to beat the scorpion into the ground.

Weather: I believe we should make pummeling this thing easier so I'll do so. As he used  **Weather Report**  to created a flame tornado, burning the scorpion as it could only scream in agony use he was done it hole body was burn black as the exoskeleton cracked and chipped.

Jolyne: Alright time, to crush like you crush a spider. As  **Stone Free**  appeared cracking her knuckles.

F.F.: Oh! Jolyne let me join I want to see how much I improve in strength as well!

Jolyne: Fine F.F. let do this!

As the two rise their fist they begin pummeling the scorpion into obliteration.

Stone Free:  **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAO!**

F.F.:  **FOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFO!**

As Jolyne pummel it with  **Stone Free** , F.F. used how own fist and strike at insane speed and fury until the scorpion was in piece as the fuse bone snap under the pressure of the attack it fall dead on the ground.

F.F.: Yea! I gotten stronger too this is amazing! F.F. cheered.

Jolyne: Yeah, you change a lot F.F., I glad your heard. Jolyne smiled as F.F. turn to her and smile brightly.

* * *

Melone was trying to see if he could find anything, He found Ghiaccio but he got lucky his Stand was use for combat it was made to have others fight for him. So he stuck close to Ghiaccio use frozen any beast that came for them. Melone cursed to way he died he may not have know Sorbet or Gelato well or was as close but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain or sadness seeing his comrade chopped up and framed, he want to make up for failing so his live was given another chance to improve himself.

Ghiaccio was alway angry and frustrated for any reason being it Formaggio and Illuso fighting, Melone freaking talk of the woman body, or Pesci drinking milk or acting wimpy. But those didn't even match the rage, sadness, and shock he felt when on of his comrades dead he wanted to freeze the boss and shatter in a thousand no million piece and piss on them. Ironic for someone who controls ice he had a hot blood temper. He was given a second just for the pure icy rage of being so close and dying.

As they walk through the for Melone question Ghiaccio.

Melone: So do you remember how you died? He said quietly.

Ghiaccio: Yes I was stomp on by the new guy until a tree branch pierce my throat I choke on my own blood, how you died. He said quietly as well.

Melone: A snake grab me and turn off to be fire it burn my face and throat. He said back.

Ghiaccio: Hey do you know why we were given a second chance at life I mean we all want revenge against the boss but if we're not it Italy then where are we. He sneered trying to make sense of this.

Melone: For as smart as I am not even I can say with hope, Risotto has the answer he could be only one of us that survived.

The both know Risotto would be the last to died it was just how it was he was the strongest of La Squadra and most dangerous, Melone even thought if he truly wanted to he could join the Narcotic Squad if he wanted.

Ghiaccio: Your right.

They continue to walk trying find some reason to be alive after all they we killers why would they get a second chance?

* * *

After kill the snakes and scorpion, they regroup Buccellati requested to talk to Jotaro as he had Narancia and Abbacchio stay behind as the to talk one on one.

Jotaro: Your name was Buccellati right, why do you want to talk to me?

Buccellati: I merely want to know all the information you may know to resurrection, from looking at you I can tell you the most a where out the group and had your shares of battles.

Jotaro: Hmm, well those who had died felt some kind of strong emotion and that somehow form a new path in life.

Buccellati: I see your Stand user but you not from Italy right?

Jotaro: No Japan, so there are Stand User in Italy too?

Buccellati: I was in a gang of Stand User it was called Passione and our Boss hid his identity from the world, his Stand was called  **King Crimson**  it could somehow stop time and erase a event before it happened and even see the future I fought against the boss and died but my comrade revived me. For a short time my life was extended but shortly I suffer damage and didn't know where I was then after some Stand when out of control I switch bodies with the Boss, that boy you saw Narancia the Boss killed him after he somehow defeated the Stand I fix it to undo the soul swap and I then died for my body was to far from me.

Jotaro in all the information and was shock to heard a of that power really existed, even more this was Bruno second time at resurrection.

Jotaro: I see that something, if that the case even if it a short shot did you by chance ran or heard of a man by the name of Jean Pierre Polnareff. Jotaro didn't hear from Polnareff after he was sent to Italy.

Buccellati: I see so your his comrade, he told me that he had a way to defeat the Boss but he lost his life and his soul swap with that of a turtle. Jotaro eyes widened not just that Polnareff was alive but he had the body of a turtle know, he eyes shadowed and he had sweat drop.

Buccellati: That is all I know.

Jotaro: Thank you, I'm just glad one of us it not dead, but we need another plan like getting out of this forest and finding out what the hell are we.

Buccellati: Yes that is our main object for right now.

As thy walk but to the group they heard them after their own conversation.

Narancia: Wooooo! So you plankton in a girl body!? Narancia question shocked.

F.F.: Yep after the body of this girl died Jolyne help me and possessed this body but after it was damage I took a form close to it, but know I feel like this is my own body know it look different but it felt nice! F.F. said happy about her body.

Narancia: Wooo, that so freaky, right Abbacchio! Narancia turn to Abbacchio who just keep to himself.

Abbacchio keep to himself not truthing these people but he saw he had no choice but too, seeing that know he Buccellati, Narancia, and himself were alive, he look at, Anasiu something about him was off Abbacchio just felt he was dangerous more than they think, one thing is for sure he look being close to that Jolyne girl.

When Buccellati and Jotaro return they were trying to come up with a way out of this forest.

Narancia: I could use  **Aerosmith**  and see if find anything.

Abbacchio: Your  **Aerosmith**  only has so long range plus all could find would be more of those monsters.

Buccellati: Abbacchio right, Narancia we're better off trying some else.

Aya: Keicho couldn't your  **Bad Company**  find out where we are?

Keicho: B **ad Company**  range wouldn't be long enough plus it wouldn't be able to tell the difference between human or one of those monster.

As they continue to talk Iggy and F.F. felt another presence and turn and saw and man with silver hair, glasses, a cane, and a black suit next to him was a blonde woman with glasses as well and a white shirt and black skirt.

?: I believe I may be to able to help with that.

* * *

Risotto was sitting on a rock as around when were nothing but corpse of these black beast that come to him like moth to a flame and just them the come only to dead in agony. He was revived but he could help but think and remember that face of the man that kill him or more so dodge his last ditch effect at ending him.

Risotto felt nothing but despair for all his work, all his man sacrifices, all to end up with nothing and died failing his biggest mission; find the Boss and kill him. He tried but his Stand was something else, he wanted to fix it he wanted another shot at kill the boy next time he saw him he show no mercy he end quickly and painfully. So he was given it with the information he found out and identity of the Boss.

As he heard snapping he saw Formaggio and Illuso with another man, next was Prosciutto and Pesci, last Melone and Ghiaccio, they circle him and take a knee to him, Illuso had to knock Sale down so he do the same thing none of them move or spoke they just waited.

Risotto: You all first I'm sorry for failing the mission and second I know the identity of the Boss. He said as all the face widened even Sale as Risotto said those words finally they could have their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I will be having Doppio in this fanfic with king Crimson but a weaker vision as power range and time limit, and how do you all feel about Sale joining La Squadra, I else left a hint in the fanfiction of what going to happened on the future read it and tried an find out. Peace!


	4. Going to Beacon Academy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If none of you got the hint it fine It I give another one, you didn't I tell the quick did you? Sorry but you'll have to read C3 again and look again ;) It was in the La Squadra conversation. But now I have a question for you all in your opinion who would win in a fight La Squadra or The Narcotic Team. Review me your answer when your done.
> 
> I don't own Rwby or JoJo
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 4:  **Going to Beacon Academy!**

**In The Forever Falls Forest,**

Jotaro and everyone were visited by a mystery some of then where about to attack until Jotaro and Buccellati stop them.

Jotaro: Wait, let hear out.

Buccellati: I agree we need to see what he wants.

Jotaro: Alright who are you and what do you want with us?

Ozpin: I'm a Professor Ozpin, of Beacon Academy and I like to have a talk with you if that ok.

Jotaro: Hmmm fine but first you said you can get us out this first out of this place right?

Ozpin: I can, but will be headed to my school if that alright with you.

Buccellati: That is fine we can converse on the way there.

Ozpin: Good follow me please.

**Some Else In The Forever Falls Forest,**

The every member of La Squadra and Sale were shock to heard what there leader had just said.

Formaggio: Y-You sure, you know. Formaggio was the first to ask.

Risotto: I sure the person I saw was the Boss themself but his ability it still unknown to me I may have a club of what it maybe.

Illuso: So t-then all I work was not for nothing? Illuso couldn't even get up if he wanted to.

Prosciutto: But our we sure, the Boss is here where ever we are?

The was something they all need to take a count for, they know they all dead but if they did, how they even got to the Boss, we even dead to begin with they know the power of Risotto Stand it was not joke and it was one of main reasons he was the leader aside his talented skills and calm calculating mind, but if not even Risotto wasn't able to kill the Boss, what of knowing his identity did? But Risotto next statement clear all doubt from there means.

Risotto: I mean have lost to the Boss but in the stage he was in he was at the point of dying even if I fail to kill him he body was already at death door and if he is dead he mostly will end up where we all are.

Melone: That a good point but we do we go from here he have no information of this world or the type of people live here.

Formaggio: Plus we're not even sure how to get out of this forest?

Prosciutto: We'll find a way, and when we do well got as much information as soon as possible.

Risotto: We have a mission to finish and this time we won't fall this time, but I do have a question Formaggio was is this man here? He point to Sale who heart stopped he started to sweat in fear.

Formaggio: I found him and saw his Stand is pretty strong and be useful to the team. He said as he pick Sale up.

Risotto: I see your Sale and I believe you work with Zucchero, but tell why should I let you join a squad of assassins. Sale felt those eyes pierce his soul, it sent a cold chill up his spine he sweat and swallow some spit.

Sale: W-Well my Stands name is  **Kraftwerks**  and with it I can stop the things or people to hold them in place, I also know if I don't join I'll most likely be killed a group of assassin from Passione I stand no chance. Sale said as he left frozen until the stare of the assassins.

Formaggio: Plus we could used all the help we can get.

Risotto: Hmm, very well, Sale welcome to La Squadra. I'm letting you join not because of Formaggio words or you own but because you were honest and even under the pressure of fear you still look me in the eye.

Sale: Ok B-boss.

Formaggio: Welcome to the team! Formaggio said as he wrap his around Sale shoulder and carefree look on his face.

Illuso: (Sign) I better keep an eye on you two make sure Formaggio doesn't get you killed.

Formaggio: Hey man what the hell?

Illuso: It true with your carefreeness it put you and the new guy in trouble.

Formaggio: Whatever I'll show you the roles new guy!

Sale: T-Thanks.

Sale had no idea what he sign up for but if he was going to be stuck here he was better off being these guy ally then enemy.

As the group walk to the Bullhead Jotaro, Buccellati, Keicho were the only ones not inside yet as they want to talk to Ozpin and Jotaro wanted a word with Keicho. As everyone boarded those three were the last to board as the enter a different part of the Bullhead as everyone else tried to know each other better. Narancia continue to talking to F.F. trying to know more about her and what she was.

Narancia: So you were plankton how does that work?

F.F.: Well this Priest Stand User drop a Stand Disc in the water and I swarm it and then I started to grow and transform into a Stand and gain new ability like thinking.

Naranica: Woo! Wait a Stand Disc? Is that a thing? Narancia said confused at caught Abbacchio interested.

F.F.: His Stand created Disc and one of them evolve me but after meeting Jolyne I change I possessed this body of a girl who died, I could change how it look and also do this ( Show her finger gun) but I could also did thing trick with my with breasts whe- (But Jolyne cut her off as she saw Narancia face heat up)

Jolyne: I think you told him enough F.F.! Maybe you show ask him about what he can do. Jolyne told sweat dropping as she laugh awkwardly.

F.F.: Hmm, your right Jolyne, so Narancia what is that can you do?

Narancia: O-Oh well my Stand is called  **Aerosmith**! He said unprepared.

F.F.: What does it do? She said wanting to know more but Abbacchio warned Narancia.

Abbacchio: Narancia you should be careful on what you said about your Stand, it not wise to give to much about how your Stands. He said not really truthing this people.

Narancia: Na, Abbacchio I won't say to much plus you help fight with that tall scary looking guy. Narancia said thinking of Keicho.

Abbacchio: Showing your Stand and explaining it ability are *to* different thing plus I never share my ability with him or care for his presence. He said hardly trying to make a point to Narancia.

Narancia: Hmmm, well I promise to not saw too much if it make feel better. Narancia said cheerfully

Abbacchio sign thinking of the fact Narancia is still a child and was nevering really near other girl but Trish and it was short time a far as he knows. He didn't really put a lot of thought in the fact he died he know what would happened if he did but he follow Buccellati anywhere but he still had the biting feeling of failing. He shake it off and keep his eye on Anasui something about him was off to Abbacchio he just give off a feeling of aggressiveness.

F.F.:  **Aerosmith**  how it work?

Narancia: Well with I can shot down anyone can it can find my target no maker how far they are. He show it as it flew by his head.

F.F.: Wooooo! If one of us could do that if be easier taking out enemies your Stand is so cool! She praised Narancia with a shine in her eyes.

Narancia: W-Well I tr-tried, oh but what your Stand called?

F.F.: Well it more I am the Stand and User at the same time, my name if  **Foo Fighters** ,and I need water to survive but now that I have a real body I don't need it as much. She said that she turn her hand into a Stand hand looking more skinny and black.

Narancia: Now that call I never saw a Stand and User being the same! He praised back F.F. felt a funny feeling in heart and look away a little.

F.F.: Th-Thank you. She said shyly.

Jolyne could only sign as she wait F.F. converse with Narancia they look to hit it off with wasn't that bad really Hermes chuckles watching F.F. act like a girl. Anasui didn't really care as he stood close to Jolyne and Weather was just look out the window thinking.

Jolyne: Hmm F.F. new look it really something huh?

Anasui: She still the same simple mind plankton to me, but I can't saw I *not* glad she hear alive after what she did for me. Anasui wouldn't saw he look F.F. but he didn't hated her after she saved his life.

Hermes: Oh!? And here I thought you didn't have a heart Anasui! Ermes teased Anasui much to his annoyings.

Anasui: I never said I care I own her one plus I have this feeling we're not the only ones here.

Jolyne: You saying there a enemy on this ship?

Anasui: No, but think about if we alive and here then how many enemy Stand User we killed are heard.

Hermes: I can't really say for us since most of the Stand User we face were really killed.

Anasui: Maybe but I have a feeling that we not alone but not matter, because if anyone of them tried and attack Jolyne I'll kill them on the spot. Anasui face darken after that he know he wasn't the only one thinking this he was sure that Jotaro was on to this as well.

Jolyne: Whatever the cause is let tried follow F.F. and try to get to know these people better.

Hermes: I don't know Jolyne that guy with that Narancia doesn't look he one to truths people up front.

Anasui: Plus he keep staring at me, not that I care. I could care less what he thinks of me. Anasui said not blind to the fact Abbacchio was eyeing him.

Jolyne: Let just try. Jolyne said walking to Kakyoin who was conversing with Avdol and Iggy sleeping on the other said of Avdol.

Jolyne: Excuse me I don't mean to cut you conversation but I just wanted to talk with you give. Jolyne catch both Stand User attention.

Kakyoin: Not problem me and my friends were just talking about Jotaro changes, you said your his daughter right? Kakyoin trying to see if he was right.

Jolyne: Yea, Jolyne Kujo I didn't really have the best relationship with him for a lot of reason. Jolyne said rubbing her arm. She didn't understand back then better of the fact she didn't know what he really did when she was younger.

Kakyoin: Hmm, well for as long as I know Jotaro he may came off brash, hardcore, and cold hearted at time he just never really had a good way of showing his emotions but I show he mean to spend more time with you the only problem is. Kakyoin trying to word his opinion the right way.

Avdol: Stand User attracted Stand User, and after the death of DIO, Jotaro feared the DIO followers will came back to haunt him and his family so it no surprised of how distance he was but even so I get the Joestar blood in you was going to cause you some kind of problem like that Priest. Avdol almost sneered the thought a priest wording for DIO sicken him.

Jolyne: I get that now I just wish he still tried to but there more. Jolyne said feeling somewhat bad for her action.

Kakyoin: I sure Jotaro felts the same way and want the best future for you so give him time and you'll see he not as bad being your his daughter.

Jolyne: Ha ha ha, yeah your right. Jolyne felt better talking about her dad with people who know more about him then her.

As Jolyne walk off to see who else to talk to Avdol gave Kakyoin a look of understanding and Kakyoin nodded back.

Avdol: So she hasn't awaken her true potential of a Joestar, hmmm.

Kakyoin: You could tell I mean she is Jotaro daughter so her power and control of her Stand sure but on his level at his age.

Avdol: I believe Jotaro can tell as well she have far more power then she knows and yet to awakening it.

Kakyoin: Only time will tell.

Abbacchio heard of what most of Anasui said and he was right, if he himself, Narancia and Buccellati are alive then mostly *there* alive as well and mostly Buccellati figure that out as well.

Abbacchio: We're could barely beat as a full team now were more than half what we were. Abbacchio didn't truth these people he didn't have a reason too but he would still follow Buccellati word if need be.

As for Weather he was thinking of the event that happened before his death and he couldn't help but cursed himself for not doing anything to stop his brother he gotten his memories back and he had the power but instead of going straight for him he screw around and Anasui just follow not to kill his brother but to find Jolyne but he know Anasui had a choice between finding Jolyne and killing the threat to her live it was not contest. If Weather had got to him earlier he may have had the chance to kill him before he sneak off and ended him.

Weather signed as he watch converse with the woman with the other man name he believe he was named Keicho, he want Jolyne and Hermes talk about what he believe to be girl talk as he watch from afar he caught himself staring at Hermes now he and her didn't talk much but he learn that she sent herself to prison to kill her sister murder, he didn't see anything bad about it to him if he had the chance to kill Pucci without him knowing he did it. But just looking at her made him feel some kind of way he didn't have a chance to get to know her as well as F.F. and Jolyne even Anasui. He felt his heart speed up a bit seeing her laugh he turn as continue to look out the window but will a lighter spirit.

* * *

**With Jotaro, Buccellati, and Keicho**

They started right down to business with Jotaro starting the conversation.

Jotaro: So let started with where are we and just what do you do? Jotaro started out simple.

Ozpin: Well as for where you are your in a place called Remnant, as for what I do I train boys and girls fight those monster you face called Grimm, to be Huntsman.

Jotaro: Hmmm, I see what can you tell us about these Huntsman.

Ozpin there jobs is to protect the people but just from Grimm other criminal and even the White Fang.

Buccellati: What is the White Fang and who runs it? The peak Bruno curiously it was anything like Passione he would need to know everything.

Ozpin: The White Fang is a territory group of Faunus that wish for equal right and freedom.

Buccellati: So, different from Passione but from what you said they not afraid to act on crime.

Ozpin: You be right they rob Dust Shops and Weapon Warehoused.

Keicho: What the hell Dust and a Faunus. Keich said confused.

Ozpin: Faunus are half people half animals species that life everywhere in Remnant, and Dust are element crystals the are used to fight back against the Grimm.

Jotaro: What are these Grimm?

Ozpin: Creature of pure darkness born without a soul there only one goal is to spread chaos and destruction wherever they go, there attracted to string negative emotions as well.

Jotaro: Hmm, are you the only one that runs a school like that?

Ozpin: No there are other school that teach students how to be Huntsman.

Jotaro process the information he was given he took in everything and study his situation he would mostly need a place to for everyone and plus if he was going study all the info he can he would need a way to get that. Ozpin ask seeing it was his turn to question the being only fair.

Ozpin: Now if I ask what are your abilities called?

Jotaro: In simple terms, I powers are called Stands there a manifestation of one spirit and psyche they came in many forms and have many abilities people who used Stands are call Stand Users.

Ozpin: I see pray tell how does one get a Stand?

Jotaro: Two ways, one be born with a Stand or be pierced by a special Arrow called the Stand Arrow and survive.

Ozpin: How does this Arrow words?

Jotaro: I believe it awaken the spiritual potential of a person and if there will is strong enough there Stand will awaken.

Ozpin: Interesting thank you for sharing that information, but if not to much to ask I like to make a offer to you all.

Buccellati: And what would this offer be?

Ozpin: If you and your friends would join my school and help in the fight against the Grimm and in return I'll see to it that you have rooms to sleep in and study to better understand this world better.

Jotaro: Deal, will join.

Buccellati: Narancia need to go back to school, so I agree as well.

Keicho: I don't care where I go, but if I'm going to learn more I stick around as well.

Ozpin: If it to much, how did you all end up in this place.

None of them said a think for different reason but Jotaro point of one thing to be clear.

Jotaro: I rather not say yet but give time I will tell you as for now I believe I never gave you my name, I'm and Jotaro Kujo.

Buccellati: I'm Bruno Buccellati.

Keicho: Keicho Nijimura, and not think I'll be all friendly with your students if they piss me off.

Ozpin: I understand I'll make the means for your stay, I'll let you go back to your friends.

As they left they saw everyone almost getting along, Narancia and F.F. were still talking Jolyne and Hermes were talking to Aya and Kakyoin and Avdol were still conversing Iggy slept and Weather was still looking out the window, thinking Anasui just watch Jolyne from a far and Abbacchio keep to himself keeping a eye on Anasui.

Jolyne saw her father and rans to him so did Anasui as he was hell bent on protecting Jolyne for sure this time.

Jolyne: Dad so what the plan?

Anasui: I like to know to as well, like if we can even truth this man.

Jotaro: We can, and were staying at his school were most of you will learn how to fight these creature.

Everyone was shock as most of them were to old and other never what to school.

Buccellati: The details of what going to happen are still in progress so please await a little more.

This was indeed a very bizarre situation, there were going to a school made for fighters only fate know of the journey they will be going through and just who will become their enemy or ally.

* * *

**Unknown Location,**

It was a hellish landscape void of any life at all full of only beast from people's worst nightmares as it show a dark castle and in it was a woman pale as bone her eyes full of dark intents there closer to that of a demon as she walk up to her balcony, she stare off into the distance sensing a change in the air as she out she sense multi presence but two are what catch her attention she can tell the are trouble as the souls shine brighter than a star, but then she turn her head to the left if only a little and felts a most darker presence void of any human traits like their very soul is a black void that hold nothing.

?: Hmmm, it would some that I will have to change my plans for these *new guest*.

As she look out some more of the unknown of what the future may hold for her and these new people.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And down if it was a little lacking in the conversation sorry it a little hard to type out Ozpin but know Jotaro and everyone is going to Beacon how do you think they'll interaction to team RWBY or JNPR, review me your answer and thanks for the support, Peaces! P.S I didn't have them explain their abilities on purpose and you'll see why in the next chapter.


	5. New Teams and Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see everyone point in this, I like everyone I open to ship who with who but I have already ship Weather and Hermes, Jolyne and Anasui, Narancia and F.F., But plus tell who else to ship with the others in RWBY also if your read Chapter 4 I need your opinion on who will you think will win on a full on battle between La Squadra and The Narcotic Team. It important that I know so please review your answers.
> 
> I don't own Rwby or JoJo
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 5:  **New Teams and Learning New Things**

**At Beacon Academy,**

The group finally landed everyone exited the Bullhead and follow Ozpin, they got a good look it was huge and their were a lot of people, they follow Ozpin to his office where they could get thing in order, when the enter they sorted who would be a student and who would not.

Ozpin: So how old are most of you.

Buccellati: I'm 20, Narancia is 17 and Abbacchio is 21.

Jotaro: I'm 42 and Jolyne is 19.

Jolyne: Hermes is 23, Anasui is 25, Weather is 39, and F.F. doesn't really has a age is I were to age on looks 20 or 19.

Keicho: 18.

Aya: I am 26.

Kakyoin: I'm 17 and Avdol is 27 and Iggy a dog.

Ozpin: Hmm, I see well since most of your are in your 20s you can still be teamed but as Mr. Jotaro he is too old to me member of a team he would need to do something else.

Jotaro: If I a may subject we may not be the only Stand User alive so teaching some of your students how to deal with them could be helpful.

Ozpin: If you say so I'll aloud it.

Keicho: Hey, the lady not much a fighter so have her apart of a team would only get the others killed. Keicho pointed to Aya.

Aya: It is true I'm much a fighter, but I can learn to with time. She look back at Keicho.

Ozpin: But who will work with who?

Jotaro: Jolyne would works best with Hermes, Anasui, F.F., and Weather. And Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy work well together as well.

Buccellati: I can work with Narancia and Abbacchio.

Ozpin: I see, Glynda could you please show the other to there rooms I need to talk to Jotaro.

Glynda: Very well.

Jolyne: Father.

Jotaro: Go Jolyne, we'll talk later.

As everyone but Jotaro left, Jotaro waited until they were alone and begun the talk.

Jotaro: So what this about?

Ozpin: Nothing more, I just wanted to explain to you how it work in the school and you can relay it to your allies.

Jotaro: Hmmm I see.

Ozpin: Now for Buccellati it be team BANK with Mr. Keicho in the team as well and Mr. Bruno will of course lead. Second for Mr, Norika team would be KIWA with Mr. Weather as Kakyoin the leader. But for your daughter team there team name is up to you for we have a team of four students each.

Jotaro: I see, her time JOJO after her nickname.

Ozpin: Very well seeing that it close to the end of the day. Your daughter and the other teams and start tomorrow.

Jotaro: Alright then see ya, and thanks.

Ozpin: My pleasure.

As Jotaro left before he enter a he stepped out said and looked to the sky as it look to darken he summon  **Star Platinum**  and look at his Stand he the call out his new ability.

Jotaro:  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**!

***VRRRRRRR***

And Like that time was froze.

1 second

Nothing happen as Jotaro had his eyes closed.

2 seconds

Jotaro look to be straining a bit as he continued.

3 seconds

Jotaro look to be trying to concentrate on something.

4 seconds

Now Jotaro face tense up as he look to be trying to awaken something.

5 seconds

Jotaro look to be trying to focus on forcing something but it never happened.

Time continued.

***VRRRrrr***

Jotaro felt to his knee as he panted he cursed himself for failing he been thinking about this ever since he could stop time and fail to kill Pucci a second time when Anasui gave his life.

Jotaro: Dio got the ability to Time-Stop and when he drunk some old man blood his time stop extended, so if  **Star Platinum**  and  **The WORLD**  are the same type of Stand I should be able to extended my Time-Stop as well and being a Joestar that make it more possible. I have to I can't fail again if more Stand User that dead are here then they'll be a problem but if *he* I can't let myself fail again I need to extend my Time-Stop. Jotaro grunted as he got up and head back inside.

* * *

**The Next Day, At Beacon,**

In each room everyone was asleep Keicho had to share a Buccellati, Abbacchio and Narancia. He did not enjoy it but, it was this or nothing and he was not in the mood to argue. Aya was in another room as she shared with Jotaro. Kakyoin Avdol and Iggy got a room with who didn't really minded. And Jolyne let find as Anasui cursed the fact she and Hermes share a bed and not him. It was a bunk bed mean you bed he was still enraged but left Jolyne have her space, as he still need to deal with his own problems.

Jolyne: Good Grief, this is going to be a pain. I mean a new school now what if everyone think I'm weird or something.

Hermes: Jolyne your freaking out over meeting new people and plus this a school made to fight monsters so why are you overthinking things?

Anasui: Plus the weirdest thing in the room is F.F. and she not worry at all.

Jolyne: Yeah but I was never good around new faces so meeting people like this is unknown to me.

F.F.: At least we get to keep our clothes.

Jolyne: Yeah but there making Anasui wear a trench coat.

Anasui: I have not problem it fit we quite well, what do you think Jolyne. He said wearing it was dark gray with pink foot marks all over it.

Jolyne: It fine but, what about my dad I been meaning to talk to him after you know.

Hermes: Yeah, but listen Jolyne if people don't like yeah for who you are we'll set them straight.

Anasui: If any one thing of hurting Jolyne I'll have  **Diver Down**  make the very fact of breathing a living hell. He said as his face darken.

F.F.: Plus your dad will set them straight as well so don't worry Jolyne! F.F. cheered.

Jolyne: Thanks you guys. She said hugging her friends.

**With Team KIWA**

Weather was already up and was looking out the window into the sky, Iggy was sleeping on the floor resting being he was a dog. He had to do to his lack of education and Kakyoin still being a teenager.

As the two got up and ready to leave, Weather think to himself as what it would like meeting new people as he leaves the room he she Jolyne and the others they group up with them.

Weather: Morning Jolyne.

Jolyne: Morning Weather, so how you sleep.

Weather: Fine.

Jolyne: Oh either of your haven't happened, to see my father have you.

Kakyoin: No Jotaro, mostly get a early start today for his new class.

Jolyne: I see.

Hermes: I'm sure you'll see him so.

Jolyne: Sure, your right.

Moments later Buccellati and the others show up Narancia said go morning to F.F., Abbacchio just look at them and Keicho grunted and now everyone was together and left for breakfast when they enter it was full of all different people. What caught their eye was a a group of girls, one girl had black hair with red tips and silver eye and look to be the shorten in the group but taller than Narancia by a few inches the next one had white hair in a ponytail and blue eyes with a scar right side of her face the next girl was wearing a black bow she had black hair and amber eyes with a bit of purple eyeshadow the last was had long blonde hair and lilac eyes she look to be the tallest one out of all of them.

Jolyne: Well no time like the present, so who first. Jolyne ask but Hermes being the person she is shove with full power, Jolyne over to them as she almost trip but caught herself but her act get the girls attention.

They stare at her waiting for her to speak she cough into her hand and fix herself and begins her introduction.

Jolyne: Hello, I'm Jolyne Kujo nice to meet you. She said as the nervous feeling returned. It was silence for about 3 seconds only 3 seconds then the next thing she knows the silver eye girl was in front of her with a look the that said *she was either pee herself or she ate too much sugar*. As she has a bright smiled.

Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby Rose! She said excitedly. The other girl introduction themselves to Jolyne.

Yang: Geez chill out Ruby, let the poor girl get a chance to speak, Sorry about that name Yang Xiao Long.

Weiss: I'm Weiss Schnee, nice to meet you. She said plainly.

Blake: Blake Belladonna.

Jolyne: N-Nice to meet you all. She said back as her friends show up and the other appeared.

Hermes: Yo names, Hermes Costello, forgive her she not around new people!

Anasui: Anasui Narciso, and if you hurt Jolyne, you'll pay. He said the last part a bit dark freaking the girls out a bit.

F.F.: Forgive him he no made for people, I'm F.F.! She said happily as Anasui "tch".

Weather: I'm am Weather Report, let us got a long. Weather bow and stood back up.

Narancia: Narancia Ghirga go to meet ya. He said cheerfully.

Abbacchio: Leone Abbacchio. He said nothing else and look anywhere else.

Buccellati: I'm and Bruno Buccellati, and as for Abbacchio he a man of few words.

Keicho: Keicho Nijimura that all too it. He said as he look away.

Kakyoin: I'm Kakyoin Noriaki, a pleasure to meet you ladies. He said politely.

Avdol: And I'm Muhammad Avdol, please to me you all.

As that was said everyone sat down and it was a bit awkward for everyone as no one know what to say those would where affected just didn't see a reason a talk or cared. But Jolyne couldn't take it so she said what she thought would be a conversation starter.

Jolyne: S-So what your favorite pastime? She said hoping someone else would talk.

Ruby: I like to clear and fix my weapon, Crest Rose.

Jolyne: Crest Rose?

Ruby: It my Scythe but it also a gun. She as he showed her weapon surprising most of the group.

Hermes: Really F.F. can turn her finger into a gun. As she said that F.F. show her handgun as Ruby has stars in her eye, Weiss freak out, and Blake raised a brow.

Yang: I guess pretty handy. She puns as F.F. raise a brow and eye else sweat drops

Ruby: Boooo! Ruby booed her sister.

Yang: Whatever, so Jolyne how do you fight? Yang as interesting in her.

Jolyne: I just punch and beat the shit out of anything or anyone that pisses me off.

Yang: Really you must be really strong.

Jolyne: Yeah I learn to fight all by myself.

Hermes: Jolyne pretty good but I'm better. Hermes boast.

Jolyne: Yeah right! It me who better! Joyne yelled back.

Yang: I like who really better. Yang said as she made it a challenge.

F.F.: Oh Jolyne! I always wonder which on or you was stronger You or Hermes!?

Jolyne/Hermes: Me! Both said and stared back at each other and then arm wrestle.

As everyone talking, Abbacchio was thinking, if he was alive all these Stand User where alive then La Squadra is most definitely alive and somewhere in Remnant but he doubt they come for them not there alive but sooner or later the will cross paths being by fate.

Narancia: Hey Abbacchio?

Abbacchio: Hmm?

Narancia: what do you think of these guys? Narancia ask curious.

Abbacchio: Their to fresh they never been in a real life or death fight, plus they look to happy. He said but he didn't hold it against them they were never in a gang.

Narancia: I see a problem with that, they remember me of Mista.

Abbacchio: Mista would have been more pleasing than this kids. Abbacchio said not of coldness but of they fact they never fought other people and not just monsters.

Narancia: Your have a point but it not like they would given the shitty deck we got. Narancia wasn't really upset saying it, it feel truthful.

Abbacchio: Thanks to said shitty deck we met Buccellati and everyone else.

Narancia: Your right, hey Abbacchio I miss the others. Narancia as Abbacchio could understand that feeling.

Abbacchio: Me too, even that brat Giorno.

Narancia: You hated him. Narancia giggled.

Abbacchio: Whatever but what your thought on these people?

Narancia: There refreshing like a fresh pair of sock, there something new.

Abbacchio: Hmmm.

As they converse happened Anasui was felt like he was being watch and turn and saw a girl staring at him funny, she had a excited look on her face she had orange hair blue eyes and look like she had too much sugar at birth with her three more one boy with blonde hair and blue eye who freak out under Anasui gazes a another boy with black hair with a strand of pink and pink eyes us was look back with curiosity and a red hair girl with emerald green eye who was shock by Anasui size.

Anasui: What the hell do they want? He said as turnaround ignoring them as he heard F.F. was ask a question.

Ruby: So F.F. what does it stay for?

F.F. Oh it stay for-

Jolyne: Foo! We called her F.F as a nickname. She said not want to F.F. reveal her true name yet.

Ruby: Okay.

Jolyne:  _That was close._

Keicho then felt a tip on his on and turn and saw the same for people that where looking at them from before he keep his guard even as he say down.

Keicho: What? He said as his voice alone saided like a warning but if the girl know she didn't look fazed.

?: Hello! She said cheerfully.

Keicho wasn't for people well more like he didn't know how to speak to people as growing up all he had was his brother Okuyasu and his freak of a father. So he didn't have much of a social life so when he was meet by the same orange hair girl from before he was at a last to what to say.

Keicho: Who are you and what do you want. He said again as he sounded annoyed. So they introduced themselves.

Nora: I'm Nora Valkyrie, nice to meet yea!

Ren: Lie Ren.

Jaune: J-Jaune Arc, n-nice to me you.

Pyrrha: Pyrrha Nikos a pleasure.

Keicho: "Tsk" Keicho Nijimura. He said as he judge the group the girls look to have decent potential and the guy look like he could be a worthy, but the blonde look to have no spiritual potential from the way he flinch to easy from his gaze.

Nora: So Keicho do you do anything else but look mean. She said as she was in his space annoying Keicho more.

Ren: Nora please give him some space he new here. He said as he gave a apologizing look.

Jaune: Nora don't say things to piss him off. He whisper yell.

Nora: But all he been doing is setting there and act all grumpy.

Keicho: "Tsk" He look away as he didn't feel like paying them mind.

Pyrrha: Terrible sorry she doesn't know personal space or business.

Keicho: Whatever. Was all he says as he look away and left to his thoughts.

Nora: See! He just setting their with nothing to do!

Jaune: How about we see the other less scary people. He said team JNPR leave Keicho to his own.

Keicho: "Tsk". Keicho didn't care if the stay or left but Nora stay behind which confuse.

Nora: You guys go, I'll hang here I'll be find! She wave off as she didn't turn.

Keicho: Hmmm, your annoying you know that. He said but his voice wasn't has harsh as he thought and she sense that.

Nora: Maybe but you look to need a friend. She said as Keicho turn away to hide the small smirk from Nora small act of kindness for someone like him.

With the other it look like, Jolyne And Hermes arm wrestled continue but now Yang was involved and each one was trying to beat the other. Ruby cheer on Yang as F.F. was cheering both Jolyne and Hermes.

Ruby: You can do Yang!

F.F.: Come Jolyne and Hermes, you can win!

Kakyoin: She really is Jotaro's daughter, she definitely got his strong alright. He said as he saw Jolyne show off her physical strong.

Avdol: Agree.

Anasui turn and saw the other three minus the girl that was staring at him who look to be talking to Keicho who just listen. He turn them as Ren apologize forNora staring at him earlier.

Ren: Sorry she just curious when she saw you, she wanted to know if you were a man or woman. He signed.

Anasui: Hmm I'm a man. He said as he lean against his chair.

Ren: Again sorry, My name is Lie Ren and the girl was Nora.

Anasui: Anasui Narciso.

Pyrrha: I'm Pyrrha Nikos.

Jaune: Jaune Arc.

Anasu wasn't much for talking with people he had no reason to true plus just by looking at Jaune and the others he could tell he would only slow Jolyne down, with Weather he could hold his own and think quick in stuff situation with right here he saw nothing but newbie who didn't know the first thing about a true fight.

Anasui: I'll believe that you should find someone that more talkative. He said as he look away being a bit cold but then F.F. elbow him.

F.F.: Sorry Anasui not good around people so please forgive, I'm F.F.! She said as Anasui didn't really care.

Pyrrha: Nice to me you both.

As this was going on it look like the three way arm wrestling look to be at the final stretch all three girl look to be at their limits and where. It was shocking on how long they got until they cave and it ended with a tie as the three where panting a little.

Jolyne: Look like we're evenly match for now. Jolyne said as she rest her arms.

Hermes: Ha whatever. She said rubbing her arms.

Yang: You two are pretty good, I broke a real sweat. She said as she the challenge. everyone look be enjoy themselves well most of them others keep to themself like Abbacchio and Ansui and Keicho who was still listen Nora endless talking but found it a little pleasing see her personality close to Okuyasu, now he know he was hard on him and as a complete ass to him and thinking about it he felt like his death was justified but he still miss his brother and father. Keicho a tear leave his eye as Nora saw and ask if he was okay

Nora: Hey you crying you okay. Keicho look and swipe it away as he didn't relieve it yet.

Keicho: Hmm, yeah your just remind of my someone that all. Keicho was go at opening up either plus he fully truth this people yet but envy them as most of them look a normal life unlike him. He signed and close his eyes until some caught his attention.

?: Cut it out! A girl cried.

As Keicho and some of the other Stand User ears as a girl with brown hair and bunny ear was being pick on and no did a thing this further piss off most of them but the one to act first was Keicho as he felt like it needed to be him sense the fact he protected Okuyasu went they were kids.

?: P-Please stop! She begged.

This would have continue until Keicho used  **Bad Company**  and has a soldier sneak onto the large ginger male and stab his hand which made him let go of the girl.

?: Ow! What the hell!?

Keicho: what do you pick on someone your own size if not don't fcking make it worse for everyone with your presence. Keicho sneered.

?: And just who are you! The amle said back as his friend look to be ready to fight.

Keicho: A man trying to enjoy himself but an annoying little shit ruin it for me and I'm look him and his three shit stain freaks. He sneered more as he was the little bit intimated.

?: Have some balls let see you back it up! He scream as a fight look like t was about to break out.

Keicho: If this were a different setting you already a different be on the ground an in piece. He growl out as he was losing his cool.

?: Would show who rule here you little sh-

Keicho but him off with a punch to the face as he didn't need Bad Company the ginger male back up a bit and growl but was then hit him the face by a tray and Keicho turn and Narancia holding another one.

Keicho: I didn't as for your help damn it! He said but Narancia show he didn't care.

Narancia: Didn't do it for you! I felt like throw something at a prick grab the closest thing!

Keicho: "Tsk" whatever if your done but off if you get any closer your going to regret it. He warned as he plant landmine around them and just one would set off a chain reaction.

?: Like I'm going to listen to you and your mdiget friend! And step on one which as Keicho said he regretted as he and his friend where blow away as a chain explosion when off sending flying into the wall. Keicho walk to them and was right in front of the leader face

Keicho: I warned I won't said it again bother this girl again and I make sure to blow all your limbs off and beat you to death with them. He glare darkly and turn away and walk back to his table and pass the girl who was shock as for the rest both Team RWBY and JNPR they were shock to see how Keicho didn't even more a muscle and sent the bullies flying.

Keicho sit back down and act like nothing happened as he close his eyes and enjoy the peace and question sadly that didn't last long as Ruby and Nora both get in his space wanting to know how he did that.

Ruby: Oh my gosh how do that!? How did you sent them flying and that explosion!?

Nora: What was that!? Are you psychic or something!? And you break leg with that power!?

Keicho would have told them but this was stop as both Goodwitch and Jotaro appeared and she was not pleased as many students point at Keicho.

Glynda: Mr. Nijimura is it true you attack students! She said loudly and but stern.

Kiecho: If your tlaking the shitstains on the wall then yes I did. He had no reason to lied plus then pissed him off. But before she could scold him the girl from before clear thing up.

?: Wait Ms. Goodwitch he was only standing up for me! Please don't be so hard on him! She pleaded shocking Keicho as he never had anyone do this for him he didn't deserve this not for the kind of piss he was.

Glynda: That maybe so Ms. Velvet be there still the damage he caused. Jotaro intervene.

Jotaro: Then maybe it be right for him to clean his mess as an detonation that should do.

Glynda: Fine Mr. Nijimura let this a warning and miracle for you. She said and left.

Keicho: Tsk whatever, this still sucks. He growl out as he started to clean his mess. As the cafe was being clear Jolyne promise to explain what and how it happened to Ruby and Yang. as Keicho was alone to his Velvet was there and look at him but look to be nervous.

Keicho: Can I help or are you going to stand there and stare me. He said annoyed.

Velvet: Ah! Sorry I just wanted to thank you for helping me. SHe said shyly as this surprised Keicho and seeing this made his heart speed up and nervous from his normal calm cool self.

Keicho: Wh-Whatever not like I was going to sit there and listen to you whine and scream, plus seeing people pick on other is a sign of weakness and it sicken me seeing that. He said looking away.

Velvet: I-I see well if you didn't know my name is Velvet and you name was?

Keicho: Kiecho, Keicho Nijimura now you better get going I have a lot to clean.

Velvet: R-Right! And she ran off as Keicho was left to his thoughts as why anyone but his brother would stick up for alone thank him.

Keicho: Your thanks is waste on a person like me. He said as he still felt like a piss of shit for his action from his past life

* * *

Everyone else they were in Goodwitch class all but Jolyne as she requested to talk to Jotaro, he didn't argue and agreed to do so so know both of are outside the classroom in silents either Joestar unable to talk. Jotaro thought bets he start thing off.

Jotaro: You properly want a me too explain why I left your mother right? That was still a sore subject for them as Jolyne tense up hearing that but nodded.

Jotaro: As you know I was the man that kill the person that almost cost your grandmother life and affect that it look like things were fine but I still believe that one of DIO servant was alive and new they come for me as revenge, and sense you are my daughter they come for you as well and Stand User attract other stand Users it was only a matter of time before they come find me and get to you or your mother and so I made the hardest choice of my life and leave you and your mother two protect you not only from enemies of my past but from truth so you never find out. He said as he used his hat to cover his eyes as Jolyne took in the info she got and didn't even know she was crying until she felt her face.

Jolyne: All this time and you only did it to protect us? She question as her mind was still absorbing the info.

Jotaro: You can be piss at me if you want I don't blame you but know this I alway cherish you and your mother and regret leaving you both. He said as he just stood there and waited.

Jolyne: I...I think I understand you, this life you lived, this *I* lived it not easy and for you to do this for so long. She said as she shook, I could never forgive you for what you done but I want us to...to...to have another chance to be a family! She said as she hugged Jolyne to hide her tears as this shock Jotaro but he pat her back and did the same as one tear fall from his eye and then he shock Jolyne as he place his hat on her head shocking her as she look at him.

Jotaro: I don't need it plus I think you look better with it. As smiled it was small but hold a lot of emotion as Jolyne rub it and smile.

Jolyne: Thanks I love it.

As the two enter the class Jotaro took to Glynda and stood next to her as he whisper in her ear and then look to Jolyne.

Glynda: Who here will fight Jolyne Kujo? As this shock everyone Jotaro was planning on seeing Jolyne fight another person, only one person raised her hand.

Yang: I'll do it!please tell me. But I'll ask this again who do you think will win in a full out fight La Squadra or the Narcotic and why please review me your answer, thank for the subport, Peace! P.S. Tell me if you like the idea of Jotaro increasing the range of his Time-Stop.

 

Glynda: Alright then Yang Xiao Long Vs. Jolyne Kujo.

As both enter the rings Jolyne takes her stance as she look to Yang who does the same and look before waiting.

Jotaro: Let see how much learn from your learn, from your time since I last saw you Jolyne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That right Cliffhanger, but don't worry the fight between Jolyne ad Yang will come soon and sorry for the team names I did my best if anyone has anything better please tell me. But I'll ask this again who do you think will win in a full out fight La Squadra or the Narcotic and why please review me your answer, thank for the subport, Peace! P.S. Tell me if you like the idea of Jotaro increasing the range of his Time-Stop.


	6. Chapter 6: Stone Free Vs Semblances! Jolyne Vs. Yang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I mean when I ask who would win in a fight between La Squadra and the Narcotic Team was how would either side win and who would you think either team would win please be specific, Thank for the support, enjoy! Also I'm going to start labeling the chapters so want out for that.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Rwby
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking With Stands

* * *

Chapter 6:  **Stone Free Vs Semblances! Jolyne Vs. Yang!**

As both female fighters look at each other neither made a move both as everyone and everything was silence, both in a fighting stance and look intensely at each other waiting for one of them to make the move as a drop of sweat slide down Jolyne head then face and then her chin as it drop to the ground the fight become.

Jolyne:  **Stone Free**! And summon her Stand as Yang goes in for a punch the two fist clash with each other

Yang: Whoa, wait-what!?

Jolyne: This is my Stand,  **Stone Free**! And her Stand attacked again but Yang blocks it and back up.

Jolyne continue to go on the offensive as she has  **Stone Free**  throw more punches Yang was on the defensive as she block each blow but each blow she blocked only chip away at her aura. She couldn't be on the defend forever so she dodge the next punch and rush Jolyne, but she block the punch and was sent skidding a little from the force. Jolyne could tell this girl was seriously strong from the punch alone.

Jolyne: Guess there no reason to gold back. Jolyne had  **Stone Free** rush Yang.

Yang fought back as she and Joyne's Stand clash fist both trying to land a blow on the other as Yang saw this thing was strong and was able to keep up with her.

Yang: What this thing is, it strong and able to keep up with me blow for blow.

As Yang back up seeing no point in fighting  **Stone Free**  hit to hit she started throw dust shot at Jolyne but she used  **Stone Free**  to block the shot, Yang keep firing the shot not seeing Jolyne having a few of her strings sink underground. She made sure to twisted them together so it was strong enough to hold her opponent. As she block another shot but it grazed her shoulder she hissed a little but stood strong and keep blocking, Yang seeing she just wasting ammo was about to rush to hit Jolyne ut felt her feet stuck to the ground and she look down and to her shot string was wrap around her feet and legs.

Yang: What the hell!?

Everyone in the audience shock as well mostly Team RWBY and Team JNPR but for the STand Users Hermes and F.F. cheer Jolyne on as Weather silently watch curious o how Jolyne would win this battle, Anasui watch but look like he was about to jump into action any seconds if Jolyne got hurt.

Hermes: Go Jolyne! Go!

F.F.: You can do it Jolyne!

As for Kakyoin and Avdol they expect nothing less from the daughter of Jotaro, she just as strong and violence as him but also just as clever. To Kakyoin surprised Jolyne's Stand was close to his as  **Hierophant Green**  could unravel itself as well.

Kakyoin: Avdol her Stand power is almost close to my own.

Avdol: I see but just like Jotaro's  **Star Platinum**  it a close range Stand with monster strength. He advised as he study Jolyne power closely.

Jotaro continue to watch his daughter fight he was thinking that even if he get stronger he need to make sure Jolyne herself get stronger herself.

Jotaro: Maybe I'll teach some of the move I learn with my fight with DIO and see how she combine it with her Stand.

Back to the fight Yang tried to get the string off as it crawl up her legs and tighten it hold on with Jolyne, she was closing the distance of her  **Stone Free**  range to do have better luck attacking. Yang struggle to break the binds but it fails as the strings then from both side leg connected and has her legs bind.

Yang: Where did this string come from, is this s semblances!?

Yang said as she struggle against the binds to break free but had not luck as Jolyne reinforce the string to be even tougher and hard to break.

Jolyne: It look like I with in range, Know take this! As Jolyne's  **Stone Free**  release a barrage of punches at Yang who did her best to block them but they were too fast and sent her flying to the wall as a huge chunk of her aura drop.

Yang: What is that thing, and what just happened? She panted a little but smirks.

Jolyne: It my Stand,  **Stone Free**  it let me control string that comes from my body and let me do all kinds of things with it. It even strong enough to pummel a body into a bloody pulp. She smirk as  **Stone Free**  raised it fist.

Yang: Well let's see if that the case! Yang said back now excited.

Weiss: A Stand? What that? Weiss ask as she was curious on what Jolyne meet, ruby was to busy cheering her sister in the care.

Ruby: Come Yang, you can do this!

Kakyoin: That will explain after this fight is over. Kakyoin said as he didn't take his eyes of the fight.

Jolyne block most of the hits but some got through as her cheek was grazed then she was hit in the gut shoulder and arm as she skidded the ground, her was a little bruise up but nothing she can't handle so both Yang and Jolyne where going full throttle no hold bar as the hit each other with a barrage of punches with not chances of slowing down as they got each other across the face.

Jolyne: Damn that girl pack a punch. Jolyne was bruised and bleeding a little but she was still standing strong as she panted heavily.

Yang: She strong and clever to boot, I guess it time to get serious. Yang said as her aura was in the low yellow and she suffer a few scratch and bruised whatever this thing Jolyne was it was able to pierce through her aura if only a little.

As a yellow flare like aura surround her, she close eye and once they reopen they were red and she exploded with power as Jolyne was shock by power and the heat the Yang was given off but she wasn't one to quiet and ready herself as  **Stone Free**  was in front of her ready to fight.

Yang rush Jolyne full speed and throws a super hard punch, it wouldl have done more damage if Jolyne didn't create a small heavy duty net to absorb some of the blow but it still sent her flying a bit and hurt her still.

Jolyne: She gotten even stronger now, what is this!?

Back in the audience F.F. and Weather were keeping Anasui from doing anything stupid as the where shock by the huge increase of power Yang just got.

Hermes: What is this, what with the flaming aura her?

Ruby: It Yang's semblance whatever she take now make her only stronger!

F.F.: A semblance, what that?

Weather: Let's wait to ask that after the fight F.F., first let make sure Anasui doesn't do anything rash. Weather said as Anasui glare at the fight, more specifically Yang.

Back with the fight Jolyne was one the defend now block every jab or punch with  **Stone Free** , she would get in a few hits in but it didn't faze her as her blow get stronger and faster.

Jolyne: My attack are doing a thing, I need to slow her down enough to really let her have it!

Jotaro was sweating a bit as he sw Jolyne have a tough time he was debating to stop the fight or not. He know Jolyne was clever and strong but this fight was looking to be against her winning, but he didn't want to damage Jolyne's pride she wanted to show how strong we was without Jotaro's help and he will let her have that.

Jotaro:  _Good Grief, Jolyne you sure now how to worry me, y'know._  He thought as the fight continued.

Jolyne panted heavily as she was covered in bruised from the heavy blows and  **Stone Free**  was fading in and out, Jolyne was getting exhausted but she wasn't out yet as throw shotgun blast Jolyne kock the back but one got here left shoulder as it explode leaving as serious burn mark as Jolyne grunted in pain with a hisses. Jolyne friend started to worry for her safety.

F.F.: Hermes do you think Jolyne can win this? She ask worried.

Hermes: I don't know, but we have to believe in Jolyne. Hermes as she saw Anasui clench his fist tell they bleed.

Anasui: I never forgive anyone who hurt Jolyne, but if anyone can win this fight it Jolyne. He said as he restrain himself for Jolyne sake.

Weather: Anasui. Weather said shock by what Anasui said.

As  **Stone Free**  rush Yang for a punch she dodge and got it n the gut having Jolyne cough up blood it tried to get her in the face but she dodge and counter with her own fist to the face getting Joylne on her face as she took a knee calling  **Stone Free**  back to her she was taken to much damge and this girl was getting faster as she grow slower but she still slowly got on her legs.

Weiss:I don't get in doesn't she have aura to protect her? That confusion the Stand User on what the heiress is talking about.

Weather: No she doesn't, I guess aura is another question were going to ask about. shocking the people in audience.

Got back up and attack with a barrage of punches to do ask much damage as she could as Yang dodge them but some got her and some get her too but she tough it out.

Jolyne:  _She was able to match and even beat Stone Free power this girl is really something else,_   _Good Grief_. She thought as she continue to fight on.

But Yang blows where getting harder to block Jolyne need a plan now! So she had  **Stone Free**  punch the ground multiple time creating a huge smokescreen of dust and dirt blocking everyone vision even Yang as she look around for the Stand User. Jolyne was creating a strong heavy duty net that was big enough to hold one person. As she slowly sneak her way to Yang and throw the net on her, Yang struggle to break from but it was far tougher than the last one Jolyne appear as she had a firm tight grip on the net keeping her in place. As  **Stone Free**  appeared behind it ready to go Yang flail more but the thick string made it impossible Yang feel like this string isn't normal string.

Jolyne: Your next words are "What is this string, how are you doing this!?". She said as she remember her great grandpa doing it to his enemies to throw them off.

Yang: What is this string, how are you doing this!? Huh!?

Jolyne: It a special trick of my. She said as more string wrap around cocooning her and then Jolyne attacked.

Stone Free:  **ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORAAAA!**  Scream  **Stone Free**  as it sent Yang flying with all it had Jolyne herself was panting heavily she used all of her strong.

Yang raised back up as she pant from the damage Jolyne could no longer call out  **Stone Free**  even if she want to but she still took her stance it look like they we're gonna fight it out with their bare hand as they look eac other in the eye, but before the fight could continue Jotaro and Glynda step in Yang aura was in the red and Jolyne body to exhausted and damage to continue.

Jotaro: You fought well, now rest.

Jolyne: O...kay. And she close her eye.

Glynda: Same goes for you Ms. Xiao Long.

Yang: Yes Miss Goodwitch.

And Yang went back to her team as the told her to get patch up, well Jotaro call F.F. to follow them as she did as they were outside Jotaro waited for F.F. to finish healing Jolyne. She finish as Jolyne open her eye and looking Jotaro he nodded F.F. saw her out as Jolyne and Jotaro where alone once again. Jolyne was 100% but she could move again but she was still some bandages and some rest

Jotaro: You may have some question on why your out here. He said as Jolyne.

Jolyne: Yeah why?

Jotaro: I see how much you improve from the last time I saw you and not just that fight but the other fights. He said as his mind was makeup.

Jolyne: What do you think? She said as she listen.

Jotaro: You did well, but I going to sure you a few thing if you going to fighting it clear that it not just those monster will be fighting.

Jolyne: What other thing would we be fighting?

Jotaro: Not sure yet but for now I going to train you to master some of the technique I used over the fights in my lifetime.

Jolyne: R-Really?

Jotaro: Yes will start out simple then move up as time progress.  _If I can't protect her at least I can give her the tools to protect herself_. He thought as Jolyne waited for what she will be learning.

Jolyne: Do you really think I am ready?

Jotaro: Your more than ready I know it. Now I'll show a simple trick that show be easy for you to do. And he overlap his arm with  **Star Platinum**  and punch the ground.

Jotaro: All you need to do overlap a part of your Stand body with your own and used it to attack or defend it can even be done for making great distances.

Jolyne: Cool! Do you think I can do that.

Jotaro: Of course, you have the potential you just to unlock it. No then let begin with your training tomorrow you need to rest up.

Jolyne: Okay Dad. she said as Jotaro help her to her dorm.

* * *

**Somewhere in Vale,**

La Squadra finally made it out of the forest and where in the city right now Risotto sent out Formaggio, Illuso, and Sale to gather information of where they were, how did this world works, and what were the people like and their abilities. They were set up show in a old building that was not used for sometime as Melone and Ghiaccio where looking around anything of uses Prosciutto and Pesci where out getting supplies Risotto sat alone in a chair thinking.

Risotto know the Boss was here he could feel it he heard rumors of Buccellati crew turning traitor and planning on killing the Boss and the newbie who was not only smart but clever so if they found out about the Boss identity he be dead for sure. And be here he learn first of his desire to live and to seek revenge he maybe never get it but La Squadra would have these for the friends the lost. But first they need to learn all they can before they begin the hunt and even than they have to move silently and quickly like shadow that vanis once the sun shine like the wind they there one moment and gone the next.

Risotto: Trust and be sure once we meet again, I would not fall for the same tricks you used on me from before. I will not hold back this time when we meant again I'll show the full and terrifying power of  **Metallica**. He said as he look through a broken window at the now night lit sky.

But then he felt presence he could kill them but he rather learn of who it is he spoke without turning he ask his new guest.

Risotto: If you wish to continue breathing you better explain yourself. He said as his voice was calm but sharp, sharp enough to cut any form of restrain.

Cinder: I'm Cinder Falls and I would like to make a deal with you. She said as Risotto turn and saw a woman with long black hair and amber eyes and wearing a long red and gold dress.

Risotto didn't need to have eye to see this woman was one that hunger only power and nothing else and that greed would consume and be her end. In his line of work he learn to read person by just looking to their eyes and seeing what they desire. He cold reject this woman deal and kill with  **Metallica**  but that would be poor thinking for now he would see what this wanted and work with her if need be. But at his loyalty would remain with La Squadra as it Leader.

Risotto: Speak, but if you pull anything I will end you in a heartbeat. Proving his point he silently without her knowing created nails the aim for heart.

Cinder: Very well, let us talk and get to know one and another. She said as she smirk she could feel and different power flowing through him and was interested by it and wanted to know more.

* * *

**The Next Morning At Beacon,**

Jolyne still felt sore and was surprised she didn't break anything when she return Hermes and F.F. help patch her up she and had bandages wrap around her arms and left shoulder there also on right cheek her legs were bandages too. She grab the hat her father gave and her other clothes but put on something else it was a was jacket similar to her prison jacket but this one was darker shade of gray blue with neon green dolphins and yellow starfish of written on the back was " **JoJo** " with a big star under it, it even had a chain just small and silver. At first glance they would confused Jolyne for Jotaro, Jolyne ask Aya with help making this she wanted to a jacket like her father to match her hat.

Hermes: Hey Jolyne, what with the new style?

Jolyne: Just wanting to try something new, is it bad?

F.F.: No! I love your new style it fit you very well!

Hermes: You a little like your dad but, hey it great on you.

Jolyne: Thanks you guys.

Anasui: Jolyne is so cute, she really cute with that new style. He thought as he stared at Jolyne.

As they left for lunch they saw the other Stand User there eating as both Team RWBY and Team JNPR where there as well Jolyne even saw Yang she look better then her but she had some bandages as well as they sat in the table it was a bit quiet once they got there Jolyne shift nervously until.

Yang: I'll say you pack one hell of a punch. She said cheerfully.

Ruby: That. Was. The. Greatest. Fight. Ever!

Jolyne: Hehe, thank your not so bad yourself I be feeling these for weeks. She said back happily.

Kakyion: Well what do know she look just like Jotaro. Kakyoin said to Avdol smirking.

Avdol: I agree who know what will happened from here. he smirk back.

Yang: Anyway you said that thing, was your Stand or something what is that?

Jolyne: Oh weeeelll, I think has something to do with the mental and spiritual persona of a person of mind.

Kakyoin: In short it a person fighting spirit giving form from there mind, A Stand looks and abilities reflect the User very mind and personality.

Ruby: Who really?

Buccellati: Sometime there very emotion reflect there ability.

Weiss: I see so that explain what happened yesterday with the explosions.

Keicho: Hmph.

Weather: Anyway could you explain what aura and a semblance is?

Weiss: Aura is the physical manifestation of one's soul a Semblance is a more tangible projection of one's Aura and is fuel by Aura. Aura can be used to heal and protect your body from damage.

Avdol: So and a sense Aura and Stands are similar in a lot of ways.

Kakyoin: We'll have to talk to Jotaro about this later.

Avdol: I Agree.

Buccellati: If your going to talk to Jotaro Kujo let me join later, I have important information to tell. Buccellati said as his mind was on a specific team of Stand User.

Avdol: Very well.

As everyone was eating enjoying eating but the was ruin when Team CRDL as the leader put him arm around Jolyne flirted with her.

Cardin: Hey there sweetness, I'm Cardin how abut you hang out with us. He said in a flirting tone.

This had Anasui enrage as his face darken his eye cold and emotionless, Hermes was the opposite as she had a fiery glare of disgusts. Jollyne eyes where shadow as she turn to Cardin and cup his face with her left hand and look in the eye.

Jolyne: Close your eyes. Was all she said as Cardin did what he was told.

Everyone thought Jolyne had lost her mind when she got closer and then gave him a hard uppercut as he stagger a bit more he fall to the ground knockout, his team were about to attack when F.F. and Hermes step in front of Jolyne to protect her.

Jolyne: Shitheads like you are better off leaving everyone else alone. She said simple as her eyes hard to a glared.

Hermes: And if you want to even lay a hand on Jolyne, you better be ready to get the crap beating out of ya!

F.F.: I won't let any of you need Jolyne, to you better back off.

The member of Team CRDL groan as Cardin and his team raised as Jolyne and other hold back but Cardin growl at Jolyne as he look like he wanted to hurt until block his view as he stare them down and when they look into his eyes the regret every doing so as they saw a cold-hearted killer with not a inch of remorse in him as he make you think clear to them.

Anasui: Anyone who tried to hurt Jolyne in anyway will died, and if you ever tried I will make your deaths the most painful and agonizing thing you will ever remember. He said eye he voice was below a whisper so only they could hear it as full so cold it gave them chills.

Cardin and his team face where pale white and a bit blue as they sweated a river the eye widened so far as they where truly for once in there life terrified. But then Glynda and Jotaro show up again to split the tension, Jotaro had also gotten a new hat it was like his old one when he was young but it was black and white with golden in the shape of a dolphin.

Glynda: Mr. Narciso what is going on.

Jotaro: Anasui explain. But before Anasui could speak Cardin point at a mix of fear and anger.

Cardin: T-That psycho threatening us! all for a tomboy looking bitch! he said as he pointed to Jolyne not knowing he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Jotaro's eye turn to Jolyne and the they shadow Anasui was piss off for this piece of shit insulting Jolyne but he left there fate in Jotaro hands as he look at Team CRDL his hat shadowing his eyes, as one of the glare at them as he look down at Cardin and said this.

Jotaro: Are you calling my daughter a bitch? he said as his voice was full of rage but it was quiet.

Cardin: I-I-I-I...

Jotaro: Ever say those words in front of me again and I'll make Anasui said look like mercy. He said and turn to walk away and Cardin fainted from fear.

Yang: That guy your?

Jolyne: Yeah.

Yang: He can be pretty scary sometime.

Kakyoin: That Jotaro for yet.

Avdol: He never changes, now lets us continue with our meal before it too late.

And so they continue there day as usual not knowing of what the future may hold for them as there enemy work in the darkness planning for who know what, only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope this is a more successful ending for you all my deepest apologizes, I re-write this because I felt there could have been more. I'll be bring back other character from other parts to make this more interesting. But for reals I would like to know who you think would win in a fight between La Squadra and Narcotic Team and please be specific tell me with member of which group has the best chance of beating the other, and how do you think Risotto will feel about Cinder and her team, how do you feel about Jotaro training Jolyne, and what do you think of Jolyne new style, and how do you feel about me adding more members to La Squadra, review your answers, as always thanks for your support, Peaces! P.S. please sent me your answer on La Squadra Vs. The Narcotic Team in detail please.


	7. Chapter 7: The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you all feel about La Squadra joining focus with the other Stand User or having more new member added to La Squadra, review me your answer, enjoy and thank for your support.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Rwby
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking With Stands

* * *

Chapter 7:  **The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 1**

**Somewhere in Vale,**

Every member of La Squadra was setting a the room as Risotto call then before he make any deal he would talk with his team to see how they felt about this. As Cinder and her team that show up to regroup with her where in the other room.

Illuso: Are we sure we can even trust that woman? Illuso said as he didn't feel they could trust her.

Prosciutto: No say we have to trust her, it pretty clear she play to treat us like her pawns. Prosciutto said as he could see right through as well.

Ghiaccio: Then why not just kill her and her friends. Ghiaccio said as he didn't like her either.

Melone: Because even if she plan on using us she our only way knowing about this world. Melone said as he could see the Risotto let her live

Formaggio: Plus if she or her friends give a hard time we'll just kill them and be done with it. Formaggio said as he we all for this.

Prosciutto: We're assassins if they give us any trouble we'll show them what happened when you mess with us.

Risotto: We still as much information as we can get for now will work with her and see where at goes, once we got all we can from her I cut our ties with her and if she tries to attack us I will end her myself. He said as a dark gray aura glow off him.

Prosciutto: So will have to stomach it for know.

Illuso: Fine, her better know who they're messing with thould.

And so Risotto agree to CInder deal and for there help she would tell them all she know if this world and once they found out all she told them, she awaken their aura with increase their Stand power but the didn't get a semblance.

But Risotto make it clear that his man follow his order and work for him and that he is not her soldier and they be equals other than that he and La Squadra agree to work with Cinder. But Risotto felt there more she know then let one and there more at play here but he will wait to find out.

* * *

**At Beacon,**

Class was going fine as Jolyne sat in the front with F.F., Hermes, and Narancia as her father was teaching the class about Stands Team RWBY and JNPR were there as well. He request to hold Port class to explain the more specific stuff about Stand.

He was over the basic of how to how the work and how to get one which is born or being pierce by the Arrow, and how a Stand User attracted other Stand User. And how they ability stems from the personality and emotion of the User and if the User has a mental shift in there man the Stand will two and will change along with it User the ability will change too even the Stand itself will change as it grows. He also explained the that fact that aura would increase a Stand power but a Stand User would not have a semblance.

Jotaro even said he had a grow in his ability when he fought someone who could Stop-Time as there Stand where the same type and so in his youth he learn to Stop-Time. Jolyne, Hermes, and F.F. already know this but Narancia was shock to know a Stop-Time could do that but then again his Boss could Erase-Time but that was different from this. Avdol and Kakyoin already know he could be were still surprise how Jotaro learning Time Stop help him beat DIO.

The other student couldn't or didn't believe him as doing something like that was impossible for anyone.

Weiss: Excuse me, Mr Kujo I find it hard to believe that you or anyone could Stop-Time. She said as she could believe it.

Jotaro: I'll admit that stopping time is farfetch but I can do, if you like I can show you. He said as the hold class minus the Stand Users except Narancia eyes widened.

Weiss: R-Really you do that? SHe ask a bit shock and nervous.

Jotaro: It fine, now focus closer  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**! He said as time froze and her move up from he also tried making it last as long as possible but his five seconds where up.

Narancia freak out as he was in front of him everyone else was short he make the distance in a instant. Jolyne see her father do it before so her wasn't surprise and he already told him of his origins before her born.

Jotaro: And that was my power  **Star Platinum: The WORLD**  it give he a total of 5 seconds of frozen time. He said as he return to the board.

Narancia: Amazing. Narancia said amazed by Jotaro power.

Weiss: U-Unbelieve. Weiss said shock to the core.

Jotaro: Remember a Stand is not what power you have but how you are able to use it in battle and how to battle against it. He said as everyone nodded some dumbstrucked.

As class ended a lot of people couldn't help but look at Jolyne and Jotaro seeing the similar traits they had and if she was his daughter who know what she could do showing how she was able to go toes to toes with Yang and push her to her limit.

After that fight Jotaro thought it was best if their aura was awaken to avoid suffering from serious damage like that even again.

* * *

**Somewhere else in Vale,**

Doppio didn't remember much, he remember the Boss leaving him and being shot down and dying as he waited for the Boss to call him again and then darkness. Doppio died and the Boss left him for dead to save himself, Doppio was just as smart as the Boss so it didn't take him long to figure out as he took his last breath to realise he was abandoned by the Boss so he can save himself.

He fall into despair, the Boss told him he was his closest ally and his best. But in the end when it came to whose life was more important, the Boss chose his own and left Doppio, It wasn't fair! He was the best of Passione! And without him the Boss couldn't do half of the things without him! It all his fault! He went through all that trouble and pain for him almost died at the hands of Risotto and Secco! Doppio know even with  **King Crimson**  the Boss still wasn't without him! He died so the Boss could save his own hide by killing Buccellati and his gang!

His despair and rage where so strong his spirit force a new path for him to prove his strength and show he was just as good as the Boss! And he was nothing without him and his  **Epitaph**  forecast power!

Doppio awaken with a headache and he was back in his own body again and in a dirty ally all by himself he raised and rubbed his head. As he walked, Doppio look and saw how old and run down most places was and how strange it was. He felt calm and collected een thought he was in a new world.

Doppio:  _Where am I? What is this place?_  He thought as he look around.

He didn't see behind him was a man three time his size and he was hold a knife and he homeless and crazy as he was about to plunge the blade in Doppio back. Doppio hair got in his eyes as he saw the future forecast with  **Epitaph**  and saw his own death by his assailant. But something neither of them expect to happen.

As the man thrust the blade he hit the shadow of his victim so he thought, as the shadow reveal his own self, he eye widened no knowing what going on.

Doppio: What you saw and hit was your future self. He said as he was behind the man with a Stand he never expect to have.

Doppio: This is the power of  **King Crimson**! He scream as the Stand look a smaller and skinnier but was still the same as the Boss's  **King Crimson**.

Punch a hole in the man chest hitting his heart as he cough up blood and fell to the ground dead Doppio was surprise to have King  **Crimson**  but somehow it made sense, Doppio and the Boss where the one and same person even with two different personality they had the same body and spirit making them same.

Doppio: I will show all even the Boss, what true power is and go to a even greater high than him. He said as he disappeared into the night to learn all he can of this world.

* * *

**Somewhere unknown in Vale,**

Enrico Pucci; The former priest, Brother of Weather, DIO closest friend, And murder of Jolyne's group using the power of Heaven. He remember everything up to his death by Emporio using  **Weather Report**  to smash his head in and rip his face off, ending his left in the painful and brutalist way possible. A fitting end for a men to claim to believe in god but go against the existed of the world itself for a deceased madman and claim the lives of innocents to complete his goal only to die.

Pucci was enrage and deep in hopelessness all his planning all his effort shut to a end by Emporio as he lectured him on justice all his luck and power was gone. But in a sense fate saw his death unfitting for he only dead by sheer of Emporio and Jolyne trust in him, he yet to pay and suffer for his crime as his sins was far larger than even DIO.

So he was given a second not for his own will but for him to pay for his crimes and be given a rightful and painful death at the hands of a Joestar the very bloodline he sought to destroy or even by his brother who he wrongfully killed and stole his life away.

As Pucci he awakened he felt weak but alive but his body felt different he no longer had the power of Heaven, so he no longer had  **Made In Heaven**. He check and saw he had his old Stand  **White Snake**.

Pucci: I have no clue what happened but by some twist of fate I life but so do Weather and the Joestar I can feel it. I made have lost the power of Heaven but I will make sure to end the Joestar this time for DIO. He said as walk from the alley he was in and like for information of this world.

**At Beacon,**

Jolyne, Jotaro, and Weather all felt a chill go through them like something was watching them or speaking there name Weather would have to think more about this. Jolyne ignored it for know, but Jotaro he know what it was and he didn't like it with a man like that in this world it only spell trouble and he was still not strong enough yet.

Jotaro: Damn so you return from your grave Father Pucci, well once we meet again I make sure to put you in it and send you straight to hell myself. He said as he went to train to extended his Time-Stop.

With Team RWBY where at the streets of Vale walking around they drag along Jolyne and her friends even Weather and Narancia where there. Some of them didn't know why they were here her Team felt the same as the took in the sights and surroundings

Narancia:Why are we all here? He curious.

Yang: Yeah Weiss, why you drag us all the way here?

Weiss: It because the Vytal Festival is coming! It a grand festival full of music, food, and students from other schools gather to fight. She said with glee.

Ruby: Never thought you would be so excited about this Weiss. Ruby said surprised by her partner change in attention.

Weiss: How can you not like it!? The Vytal Festival is just the biggest festival in the world with pristine culture! There will dances, parades, and a huge tourment. She said with gleam.

Narancia: Sound like something, must be a big deal. He said with intrust.

Weather: Very this will a very interesting event. Weather agreed.

F.F.: I don't get it but is sounds fun! F.F. said excited.

As they walked they were at the docks as they look and saw a large metal boat pass them.

Jolyne: Why the docks? Jolyne ask confused.

Blake: Because Weiss want to see the competitor for the tournament. Blake said plainly.

Weiss: Ah! I do not, I feel it my duty as a student of Beacon to introduce of guest. She said as none of them believe her.

Blake: And lear from them to have a upper hand i the tournament. She continued.

Weiss: You can't proves that! She shouted in denial.

Ruby: Whoa. Ruby said as they saw a robbed dust shop.

They check it out wanting to learned what happened,as it belong to the Schnee family they walk up to the crime scene asking the officers what happened.

Ruby: What happened here? Ruby ask concerned.

Officer: Robbery, second time this week. The officer complained.

Yang: That terrible.

Officer: They left the money and took the dust, all of it. Seriously who need that much dust. He said as the other officer.

Officer 2: You think the White Fang? He asked.

Officer: I'm thinking we don't get paid enough. He said in frustration making come off like a joke.

Naracia: Damn that rough, bt also sound like trouble. Narancia said planning relaying the info to Buccellati later.

Weiss: Hmph the White Fang, nothing more than a awful group of degenerates. She said clearly upset.

Blake: What your problem? She said sourly.

Weiss: I just don't care for the criminally insane. She said with a bit attitude.

Blake: The White Fang are hardly a pack of psychopaths, there just a bunch of misguided Faunus. She defend offend by Weiss statement.

Weiss: Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face off the plant! She said in shock and frustration.

Blake: So very misguided, that doesn't explained way they rob a dust shop in the middle of Vale? She said in confusion.

Narancia: Maybe it small part of a bigger plan. He as he look to the ground a saw a strange for print.

Weiss: Like what?

Narancia: I don't know, but there could be that there are more people at play then what anyone knows. He said as he thought of La Squadra.

He didn't put it behind him that a ground of well trained killer Stand User to try something or just lay low until it time to strike being the assassin they are.

Weiss: That doesn't change they the fact the White Fang are a group murdering thieves! The lots of those Faunus are no good. She said with disgust.

Yang: Hold on that's not tr-

She was about to say until a civilian cried as a blonde male monkey faunus ran from the ship as it was clear he stowaway on ship and was now high tailing it (pun intended).

?: Thanks for the ride guys! He shouted and jump overboard.

Sailors: You no good stowaway! They shouted in anger.

?: Hey a no good would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway! He said as he begins to peel a banana.

Officer: Hey get down from there tis instant. He said in a stern tone only to have a banana peel throw on his face.

He laughs and continues to run off as he being chased by the officers as he pass they group he passes Blake and winks at her and continues to ran.

Yang: Competition and there he goes. She said smartly.

Weiss: After ther him! She shouted as Team RWBY begin to chase the monkey faunus leaving the Stand User.

F.F.: Hey Narancia can't your  **Aerosmith**  track down breathing?

Narancia: Yeah but wit this many people around it pointless, please I don't feel like chasing. He said as he was in the mood to snack on something.

F.F.: It would only make me thirsty. She said as she look to the reel.

She made a long black tube made from her and had it slide until it was touching the sea water she begin to drink it as a way to rehydrate herself.

Jolyne: Good Grief, will just have to wait for them somewhere. Jolyne signed as she begin walking again.

Hermes: It not all bad that festival sounds fun least. She said to her friend.

As the Stand User walk around looking for the team for sometime at one point  **Foo Fighters**  got separate from them as she wanders off letting her mind space out. She keep walking until she bumped into a girl, she was had orange hair done in a unique style with a pink bow, greens eye, pale skin with rosy cheeks with freckles, and a unique one piece outfit, both of them stagger a bit neither fall.

F.F.: Oh! Sorry I was a little space out and wasn't looking where I was going! She apologizes.

?: Oh? Salutations! And it is quite all right. She said rather upbeat tone.

F.F.: Okay, my name is F.F. nice to meet you. She said upbeat as well.

Penny: My name is Penny is a pleasure F.F.! she said again making most people confused but F.F. was not like other people.

F.F.: So Penny what are you doing here? She ask curiously.

Penny: I'm going to be fighting in the tournament, I am combat ready! She said proudly.

F.F.: Whoa! You are that amazing! She said in excitement.

Penny: Hey F.F. what does that stand for. She ask equally curious.

F.F.: it stand s for  **Foo Fighters**  but you can call me Fu or F.F. whichever you like. She said happily.

Penny: Whoa what a pretty name! She said excite.

F.F.: Th-Thank. She said shyly.

Just the conversation was about to continue Jolyne and her friend found F.F. along with Team RWBY after they lost the faunus.

Jolyne: Geez F.F. we lost sight of you for a few second next thing we know your gone. Jolyne signed with relief.

Anasui: Try to use your brain next time and pay attention, you had Jolyne worry sick. He growl out.

F.F.: Sorry, but I made a new friend! Her name is Penny! She said as he turn to the girl.

Penny was silent but shock by the statement F.F. make, jolyne and the other where shock as well.

Jolyne: Really? Well she look friendly. Jolyne said shock.

F.F.: Yeah and she even fighting in the tournament of Vytal Festival! She said in excitement.

Weiss: Wait… What!? She said in curious shock.

Jolyne: That nice in all but it time for us to go, we have to head back to school. Jolyne said as F.F. nodded.

F.F.: Okay, see ya Penny! F.F. waved.

As the talk and begin talking among themselves no saw Penny somehow making in front of them without making a sound and so quick.

Penny: What did you call me? She ask as he look right at F.F. and slowly made it in front of her.

F.F.: Ah… I call you friend, d-did said something wrong? She ask a bit nervous.

Penny: I am I really your friend? She ask in hope it was a yes as she stare blankly into F.F. eyes.

F.F.: Of course your my friend! She said with no second after she was asked shocking then exciting Penny.

Penny: Joy! She shout with happiness.

Anasui: So made a new friend good for you but we have to go so say goodbye to your new friend. Anasui said impatience tone.

F.F.: Right, sorry Penny I have to good, hopefully we meet again. She smiled.

Penny: Yes I hope so as well F.F. have a nice day. She said as she waved.

As they bid farewell to each other neither of them know that either of them were not the human in anyway forming a bond deeping them even they know.

* * *

**Elsewhere In Vale,**

In a warehouse the members of La Squadra where working on the plans for what to come Cinder ask for Risotto to give er extra muscle just incase, he know that the other wouldn't like it, but he still did he figure that if he was going be her partner he left his weight it also to keep a eye on her to learn anything.

So he had Formaggio, Illuso, and Pesci go. Prosciutto's Grateful Dead was a double edged sword to those that didn't know about it, Ghiaccio was short temper and rash and would only make this worse, and Melone wasn't a close range fighter and would only get in the way, and Sale was still new.

There reaction where predictable Formaggia still acted carefree but he was a little more focus and cautious, Illuso was visible annoyed but still listen to Risotto, Pesci nodded but like the rest he didn't trust Cinder's crew.

But it at this moment Risotto felt a change in the air, like a surprise change that has appeared Risotto couldn only sit and hard his face as this feeling was something he felt before and he know it was a matter of time before it would happened, this time he would need a plan and then a sure fire way of killing.

Risotto: It would seem we will have a rematch so we can't continue our dance of death, Boss but it will have to wait just a little longer. He said as a dark gray aura pour out of him.

Doppio feel a cold shiver crawl up his spine bit continue to walk as he made his own plans.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forever Fall Forest,**

It was cold and dark nothing made a sound, then deep in some dark cave would revealed a mystery figure in the cave wall it look muscular and have little clothing on.

But it had shining gems and gold bracelet and was in a flexible pose with it eyes close next it was a stone mask it teeth.

A lone Beowolf walk into the cave as it sniffed the ground a bit then stop at the figure in the wall and sniffed it after that it growl at it and then jump at it something unexpected happened, the wall started to absorb it, the Beowolf tried to move away, but half of it body was already sunk in by the time it figure out this was still living it was already absorb and gone.

The was a eerie feeling coming from it as for a moment just a moment the figure finger twitch and then it remain moveless again.

It should that things here would only grow harder as enemy from along go reappear and new enemy plan for a future of their choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! And new worry my other fanfiction is already being work on. As you can you tell am bring him back you know who I'm talking about if you know what happen, tell me how you feel about him returning. So how do you feel about F.F. learning Hamon, how do you think La Squadra are going to react to Doppio appearing, what do you think Jolyne and her friends are going to react to Pucci return, and finally how do Buccellati and his crew will handle La Squadra return in Remnant, and how do you feel about Penny and Foo Fighters new friendship? Review me your answers ss always thanks for your support! Peaces!


	8. The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here part two, sorry for the wait been busy. Now would you rather have Avdol vs. Esidisi or F.F. vs. Esidisi, your call or just both. But he'll come later so don't worry about it.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Rwby
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 8:  **The White Fang Strike! Enemies Meet Each Other Again! Part 2**

Bruno Buccellati was talking to Jotaro about La Squadra as he felt that they where here in Remnant hiding and waiting.

Buccellati: Each on of them is extremely danger. He said as Jotaro nodded.

Jotaro: To think Stand of that power where real and what of the Leader what can his Stand do?

Buccellati: I-I'm not sure, he was kill by Narancia's  **Aerosmith** , but it was a power that scare even the Boss by just a bit. He said sweating a bit.

Jotaro: So this Assassins Team of Stands is here hiding, and there Leader has a power Stand ability we know nothing about. He said making full understanding of the info.

Buccellati: I apologize, that chose was also the reason was Abbacchio lost his life. He said with regret.

Jotaro: It fine, it not his ability I'm worry about, it the range. We have no idea how far he can spread his power, if he ever show himself I'll will personally take care of him. He said as he fixed his hat.

Buccellati: From your friends say about you I have no doubt only you can handle him.

* * *

**In The Beacon Dorm Rooms,**

F.F. was thinking back to Penny for some reason she felt like they had a connection, there was something about her she couldn't get.

F.F.: So this is how human feel when happy? She said smiling.

In other dorms Narancia and Abbacchio where trying to figure out what La Squadra come be doing if they were working with the White Fang which sounds like a stretch since they hate humans. Narancia was laying on his back with his feet to the wall look at Abbacchio who has his back to the wall with one feet laying down the other had his knee up. Keicho was sleeping so he wasn't listen to them.

Abbacchio: If they here and they are working for this White Fang what would there angle be? The Faunus hate humans and La Squadra only true target was killing the Boss. They be no reason, unless they have some other goal. He said in confusion.

Narancia: That if there not robbing other shops blind. He said as he didn't think that wasn't possible.

Abbacchio: That still begs the question why they doing so if they are. And I don't think there are, thought it be possible for them to force they was into working with the White Fang for information. He said believing that to be more possible.

Narancia: What are we going to do if we fight them again or if one of the others do? He ask his comrade.

Abbacchio: It won't be easy even if we know there ability there still treated assassins and act like them as well so we'll still have hands full. It fighting on at a time was hard when there were two of three of us fighting them when their group up will be a challenges. He signed.

Narancia: But we have backup so should be easier now right?

Abbacchio: If your talking about the other Stand Users I have no idea, their abilities may be helpful for us or just like Fugo's be harmful. But as for those kids there have no idea what the real world like even with there power they have no idea what the real world has for them. He signed.

Narancia: But their still our allies, shouldn't we give them a chance?

Abbacchio: From what you told me about your day, that Schnee girl she showed great dislike from the White Fang and that other girl look to be defending with great fury, creating a fissure which would only get worse as time goes on if they don't stop. He said as a real time shouldn't at like that.

Narancia: I guess but-

As Narancia and Abbacchio where about to continue with they conversion the heard a slam and running confused and curious both Stand User got up and open the door. What they saw was Team RWBY member Blake running down the stairs and out the door.

This greatly confused them as Narancia turn to Abbacchio, who just shrugged and both of them turn and saw the Ruby and Yang with worry on there faces. Jolyne and her friend came out as well, to see what was going on. This awakening Keicho as he got up with a irritated look on his face.

Keicho: What the fuck is going on? He said with a irritated tone.

It was clear that something happened as Ruby didn't say anything so he tried again this time with a more gentle approach with would be difficult for him.

Keicho: Hey what happened here because it look like something happened? He said his voice was still irritated but it was more soft.

Ruby: B-Blake…sh-she. She could say a thing hugged Keicho surprising him normally he would force her off, but he could tell this was serious and for some reason he felt like how he was when he calm down Okuyasu.

Yang: Turn out Blake was a faunus, she and Weiss were still fighting and she just leak and then ran. She said sadly.

Keicho: *Sign* For fuck sake, so what are you going to do now? He said as he subconsciously patted Ruby back.

Yang: Not match sorry for waking you, and now if you might I like my sister back. She said with a playful smile making Ruby come back to reality and moving from Keicho who look away with tinted of red.

Ruby: I'm so sorry! Have go rest! She with red face as she return to her dorm.

Keicho: Whatever just try not to fucking wake me. He said as he turn to go back to sleep.

Everyone else did the same as the thought of Blake disappearing and her true form revealed was now in their minds.

* * *

**Elsewhere In Vale,**

Risotto was thinking a way about something he was thinking for sometime even before his death, but before he decide he turn to Prosciutto.

Risotto: Prosciutto, I been thinking if we're ever going avoid making the mistake we made before we need more members, what do you think? He ask his second in commanded.

Prosciutto: More members of La Squadra? From what I can tell we never did have a healer and after Gelato and Sorbet death little to zero intel, and truth be told we lack heavy hitter not counting you or Ghiaccio. He said rubbing his chin.

Risotto: That your right about, but we can't just let anyone join. We need to find those that are ready. He said firmly.

Prosciutto: How do we that, ask that Cinder woman because I rather not. He said tiredly.

Risotto: No, someone like that only seek power, what we need is more than just power, it also skill and talent something you'll have in the most unexpected places. Let the other know I'll be leaving to find more member and that your in charge, should anything happened have the other pull back at onces. He said not taking chances this time.

Prosciutto: Of course, and by chance Buccellati is here? He said as he clench his fist a bit.

Risotto: Do with him as you so fit. He merely said.

And Risotto use his Stand to turn invisible and blend into the night for a search for people he saw worthy of joining. Meanwhile Prosciutto was thinking how much of a cut they get with when this goes off. And how far this partnership will go one things was for sure, the moment that woman tried something it will be her end.

Prosciutto: If we do meet again Buccellati, I won't let you off if you tried to get in the ay of our plan. He serious as his Stand energy leak out aging thing around.

* * *

**The Next Day In Vale,**

Team RWBY was looking for Blake then ask Jolyne and her friend for help Narancia join in as well using  **Aerosmith**  but it did little help as it sent multiply breathing, this one of Naracia's Stand weakness it took to long to sense the right breathing. He didn't want to bother Abbacchio as he knows that he not much of a morning person is if his help would mean a lot, but surprisingly Keicho joined and was willing to use  **Bad Company**  to find Blake but made it clear that it may not find her.

Weiss seem against it as she had her own feelings about what she learn from her teammate. But her partner and leader insisted she do so, so she did no matter how much she was against it, she just there silent the hold.

Jolyne: I wish I ask my dad it see if we can have Iggy find her he told me he had stronger sense of smell even for a dog. Jolyne signed.

Anasui: Didn't also said it was a moody fleabag, I he cause me harm than good. What about you F.F. can't you find her or something with your sense of smell.

F.F.: I'm not a dog Anasui, my sense of smell is as good as yours. The plankton girl said offended by Anasui remake.

Anasui: Figure it was a with of a tried. He said plainly.

Keicho: Can you two stop your pointless argument, how about this instead wasting energy looking for her the best option would to be were she going be. He said truthfully.

Ruby: That may work, but where would she be?

Keicho: How I should I know she your teammate. He said with a firm tone.

Ruby: I guess, it be better if you help too Weiss. She turn to her partner.

Weiss: You know what would be help? Calling the police! She said with irritated tone.

Ruby: *Sign* Weiss. She said equally irritated.

Weiss: What! It was just a idea! She said explaining her reason.

Ermes: A bad one. She said signing.

Yang: I think we should listen to her side of the story. Yang said wanting to learn more.

Weiss: I think when we listen you'll learn i was right. She insisted.

Penny: And I think Weiss hair it pretty today. She said surprising everyone.

F.F.: Penny! F.F. said as she ran to hug her new friend.

Penny: Fu! She said hugging back.

F.F.: What are you doing here?

Penny: I was exploring and saw you all, so I decided to see what you were doing?

Ruby: Where looking for Blake we have no idea where she is.

Penny: You mean that Faunus girl?

Narancia: Yep in high sight the whole black bow sure have stuck out. He said rubbing his head.

Keicho: And you realize that now? He said slightly shock by Narancia claim.

Jolyne: Anyway we should split up for know to cover more ground.

And so Jolyne and Anasui group up Weather and Ermes, Keicho and Narancia, Weiss and Yang and for the odd person out Ruby, Penny, and F.F. which was to the glee of the plankton girl, and so they spread out looking for Blake.

* * *

**Elsewhere In Vale,**

Doppio was at a library reading up on all he would need so he could start of his own gang. He learn about dust, grimm, faunus, semblances, aura, even the types of weapons. If he learn one things from Diavolo above all else it that knowledge was power, if he know the means of how this world work he could control it even so slightly to his advantage.

And with  **King Crimson's**  power with him no one will get him and those who tried will be erased. He also knows how to hide identity after he spend so long doing it he was already a pro at it. And if any of the Boss old enemy like Buccellati crew or La Squadra in time he would take care of them but he would need member and the Arrow to make so he can a gang of Stand User like Passione.

Doppio: All I need is time and money then I'll be set. He said to himself.

His figure it would not be easy and he could encounter problem on the way but nothing was going to get in the way all he need was a startup and he was set for his rise to the top and like his former Boss who ruled Italy he rule all of Vale from the shadow. He just need a produce that would get people wanting more and loyalty members.

He raised to his feet and walk out as he for a plan, if he needed a start up he was going to have to head for were the "real knowledge" was.

**With Weiss and Yang,**

The two just left a building Yangs signed as they didn't see Blake and she say the look on Weiss and confront her about it.

Yang: You really don't care if we find her, do you?

Weiss: Don't be stupid, of course I do, I'm just afraid of what she'll say once we find her. The innocent never run Yang. she said plainly but sadly.

Yang: Hopefully the other are having better luck. She signed.

With Ruby, Penny, and F.F.,

Penny: So Blake is your friend?

Ruby: *Sign* Yes Penny.

Penny: Is she your friend F.F.?

F.F.: Hmmmmm, I don't know I haven't know her for long.

Penny: I see, are you mad at her Ruby?

Ruby: Ye- w-well I'm not, Weiss is mad at Blake.

Penny: Is she friends with Blake?

Ruby: That what I thought, but that kinda up in the air right now.

Penny: But, why?

Ruby: Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was. She said with a sign.

Penny: Huh! Is she a man? She said with a shock.

F.F.: Huh! I would never guess that! F.F said with equal shock.

Ruby: N-No no she not a man you two, I don't know what she is, she ran off before she could tell us. She said with a sign.

Penny: I don't have a lot of friends but if I did I would want them to talk to me about thing something. She said plainly.

Ruby: Me too.

F.F.: Don't worry Penny if something bothering you, you can tell anything, you too Ruby. She said with a smile.

Penny: Thank Fu that means a lot, I'm so glad that you my friend! She said with smile as well.

Ruby: Yeah thanks F.F. that helps. She said a small smile.

It got late until it was night and Blake was waiting with the Monkey faunus who names she found out was Sun, they were staking a huge shipment of dust to see if the White Fang was stealing dust. Sometime past and still nothing until, an aircraft appeared and landed, people wearing white and mask appeared which appeared to be the White Fang but what she her was Roman was also there along with two man one which where Formaggio and Pesci, thought she had no idea who they were.

Roman: Hey what the hold up!? Where not the most hidden group of thieves, so could you animals pickup the pase! He shouted.

Formaggio: Geez you don't need to be so harsh, but speeding up isn't a bad idea. He commented.

Pesci: We better watch out for anything, don't need unwanted trouble. He looking out for anything, Blake glared down at them any believing the White Fang would work with humans.

Blake: This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with humans expectly one like that, and I never seen thought two before. She said jumping down.

Sun: Hey! What are you doing!?

She landed and sneak up to Roman and would no one was looking as he cussed out to a White Fang soldier, she got behind him and hold her blade to his neck.

Roman: "What the! Oh for fu-" before he could finish.

Blake: Nobody move! She warned.

Roman: Take it easy there little lady. He said with a smirk as the soldiers close in.

Blake: Brother of the why are you helping this scum! She said as her bow was removed showing her cat ears.

Roman: Didn't you get the memo. He as still smirking.

Blake: What are you talking about! She glared.

Roman: The White Fang and I are going into a joint business together. He said smugly.

Blake: Tell what it is or put I'll put a end to your little plan. She said coldly.

And then 3 more aircrafts appeared shocking Blake as she stare into the sky.

Roman: I wouldn't call it a little plan. He said smiling to the sky.

As Blake was looking at the aircrafts Roman fired at the ground making Blake back off from it. In the distance it attract a lot of attention as Ruby, Penny, and F.F. look with shock.

Ruby: Oh no.

She dodges more shots as she use her semblance to avoid get hit by another and avoid the rush with speed, she turn to retreat. As Roman about to follow he hit with a banana peel he left his head only to kick in the face by Sun who uses both of his feet, more members of the White Fang show up and as they attack Sun he fight them off with little effort. Both Blake and Sun tag team Roman as they fight him off he proves to be more of formidable than he looks. Roman signed in frustration and turn to Formaggio and Pesci.

Roman: Geez are you two bodyguard, or are you just here to stand around a do nothing! He shouted with frustration.

Formaggio: Man you sure are bossy, say Pesci can you do? My  **Little Feet**  isn't that fast, plus I don't want to be blow to pieces if I have to shrink dow. He signed rubbing his head with one eye closed.

Pesci: Fine I'll make this quick. He said summoning  **Beach Boy**.

As Pesci aim for Blake heart she has little time to react but out of nowhere instead of hitting her it hit F.F. much to everyone shock, she cough blood but and look at Pesci with a smirk. Roman get over his shock and aim for above to flat all three with a shipment grate but the blast is blow from another blast and it reveals Ruby.

F.F.: Thanks Ruby getting pierce is no problem but getting crush was not something I want to experience! She said with smile as Pesci tried to pull out his hook but it proves stuck.

Roman: Oh hello Red, isn't past your bedtime.

Penny: Ruby are these people your friends? And are you okay Fu? She ask Ruby first and than saw out F.F. and was concerned.

Ruby: Penny get back. She warned.

Roman see chances and fire at Ruby sending her flying a bit, Penny narrows her eyes and walk up.

Ruby: Penny wait stop!

Penny: Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready! She shout as her back ope ups and blades come out.

She jumps down and begins thrashing the White Fangs soldiers left and right, meanwhile Pesci is still trying to pull out his fishing hook but it won't move and when he tried to make go deeper it get more stuck.

Pesci: Just what the hell are you!? He said with shock.

F.F.: Your worst match up, Pesci of La Squadra. She said shocking him more.

Pesci: H-How do you know my names? He was started to get worried.

Narancia: That would be from me! He shouted.

As  **Aerosmith**  appears firing bullet at him, but they were block by Formaggio who  **Little Feet**. Narancia reveal himself with Abbacchio behind who used  **Moody Blue**  to make a recording of Blake that was being call off.

Abbacchio: Next time you better have good reason to wake me Narancia. He said a bit annoyed.

Narancia: Come one Abbacchio isn't this a good reason.

Formaggio: Tch, man this is getting a little much now.

As both of them look they saw Penny take out the rest of the White Fang and even take out some of the aircrafts with a laser cannon.

Narancia: it just us now but more are on the way, but by that time they get here it will be late! He said firing more bullets.

F.F.: Take this! She said firing her own bullets.

Formaggio was block as maybe as possible if this keep up he was be in trouble his Little Feet not very strong or fast and Pesci Beach Boy was still stuck in that girl.

Formaggio:  _Damn it guess will have to call it quits._  He thought as pull out a small compact mirror and open it.

Pesci: This guy are to much, Formaggio what are we doing!?

Formaggi: Where out of here, Illuso get us out of here. He shouted as the mirror reveal Illuso himself.

Illuso: Fine but this isn't going to end well once we get back. He said he active his Stand.

Formaggio: You guys can have this win, but Narancia and Abbacchio we going to pay you guy back for what you did to us, so want your back. He said as he and Pesci begin to crack and fall apart until they disappeared and the mirror fall.

Once they were gone they mirror exploded as a fire crystal was planned Narancia signed as Abbacchio just turn away, F.F. rubbed her chest as she signed when we saw a hole in her shirt he wound was already filled.

Roman was long gone at this point and a lot members of the White Fang were arrested by the police. Everyone was sitting on crates or standing, Weis and Yang appear.

Ruby: Look Weiss it not what you think, she explained all and she has cute cat ears. She said as Weiss walk pass her.

Blake: Look Weiss I just want to say that am no longer with the White Fang bad when- she tried to said

Weiss: Stop, do you have any idea we been searching for you know 12 hours, that means in those 12 hours I have time to think about this, and I decide…I don't care. She said plainly.

Blake: You don't care? She said with shock and confusion.

Weiss: If you say your not with them, right?

Blake: No I haven't been…

Weiss: Ah bu bu bu, I don't want to hear it. All I want to know if that next time something this big happens… you come to your team members. She said honestly.

Blake: Of course.

Ruby: Yeah Team RWBY is back to together!

Narancia: Well Abbacchio what do you say about them now? He said with a smirk.

Abbacchio: Hmph, they still have a way to go, but the getting there. He said plainly but he smirk at the end.

Weiss: I'm still not sure how I feel about you! She said pointed to Sun.

Sun: Hehehe. He said awkwardly.

Ruby: Hey where Penny?

F.F.: Yeah where is Penny, I haven't seen her since we got here? She said with worry, in a car Penny was sitting there with a sadden look on her face.

?: You shouldn't go running around. It said plainly.

Penny: I know sir.

?: Your time will come. It said as the car drive off.

Everyone was regroup and explained everything and it didn't change a thing, Narancia and Abbacchio filled everyone on La Squadra and what type of people they were.

Ruby: There a group of professional assassins, with simple powers that push you two to limit.

Narancia: That cover it.

Abbacchio: There very different from regular assassins, no matter how much pain they go through they'll keep going they only way we stop them was ending them, for go. He said with a warning.

Narancia: We'll talk to Buccellati about this, but be careful this if these guys have a goal they'll stop at nothing to complete or die trying. He said seriously.

Weiss: Great now, first the White Fang and now a group of insane killer, what nexts a immortal life sucking beast? She said with frustration.

Jolyne: There gone now so we'll just have to deal with them when the time comes.

Blake: Hey Fu you alright, you to a nasty blow to the chest for me, i hope you didn't get any lasting harm.

F.F.: Nope! I create a black flesh wall to protect my heart so they hook never got close to my heart. She said with a smile.

* * *

**Back At La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Illuso setup a mirror there and in no time all three assassins land without harm, Formaggio rubs his head as things didn't go as plan. Illuso was more irritated at how things went, and Pesci was still trying to figure out F.F. was still alive. Prosciutto appeared as he heard some noise and saw the three.

Prosciutto: Your back, what happened on the mission?

Formaggio: Things where going well, but then this cat girl and monkey dude appear out of nowhere and started making problem than this girl blow Pesci  **Beach Boy**  hook and hold hostage. He said making hand signs.

Prosciutto: what are you serious Formaggio? He slightly a bit put off.

Pesci: It true bro! I couldn't even pull it out and when I was sensing her body it gave off a weird feeling I…I can't explain it! He said with a slight panic.

Formaggio: And that not even the half of it! Narancia and Abbacchio there and it look like they have more Stand Users with them, maybe just like that girl. He said with a bit of worry.

Prosciutto: _If that true then we really do need more members if were going to run into them again._  He said with sign.

Pesci: B-Bro is everything alright. He said worried.

Prosciutto: Yes it fine you all did great I'll tell Risotto once he returns.

Formaggio: Where is the bossman at anyway. He said with his hands in his pocket.

Prosciutto: Out, Illuso did you do it? He said to the mirror user.

Illuso: Yes just like as Risotto said. He said and open another compact mirror which revealed a few large crate and if they look closer it reveal dust crystals.

Prosciutto: Risotto felt if something went wrong we lose the dust, that why he had Illuso used  **Man in the Mirror**  to bring the dust to the mirror world, now we have more than what to do with.

Formaggio: What does the boss plan to do with it?

Prosciutto: Most likely for us to use when we need it, he never really trusted that woman or that man.

Illuso: Now all we did is wait to see what happens next.

Risotto was still walking through the night sky he ran into a for problem but he dealt with it quickly as he continue to walk he sense something was off and turn and saw a pile of garbage as he look through it he grab something he never thought he see the Stand Arrow but it had a scarab beetle on it.

Risotto: So even the Arrow has made it way here, very well this will make finding members for La Squadra easier, now Arrow show the way to those I desire for my team and goal. He said as he balances it easily on his finger.

It begins to glow with a golden aura around it and starts spinning before it stop point down a dark alley with a aura of heavy hostile.

Risotto: I see very Arrow let see who had lead to. He said as he walk into the alley to find his first member of his team.

With defeat grow success and with success comes the power to make a new path, who will be the first to create their path, and how much dangerous will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that it complete! Tell what do you thinks of this chapter I want to know. So what do think of Risotto having the Requiem Arrow? What other plans do you think La Squadra has? How do you feel about Avdol and F.F. fighting Esidisi? And what do you think of a battle between Jotaro and Risotto? And in your opinion who do think would win? What you think of more member of La Squadra? And what do you think of the moment between Keicho and Ruby? Review me you answers and as always thank you for your supports! Peaces!


	9. New Kids in Town, A New Gang is Born, And A Way to Become Stronger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I plan to show Jolyne training didn't I forgot about it and I doing research for OC names and looks so be ready for that as well. And if you have anything you want to more of tell me and I work on it, plus I'm going to have some Stand battles soon. And how F.F. get Hamon I already have the covered.
> 
> I don't own JoJo or Rwby
> 
> Talking
> 
> Thoughts
> 
> Talking with Stands

* * *

Chapter 9:  **New Kids in Town, A New Gang is Born, And A Way to Become Stronger!**

It was nice new day in Vale and everyone enjoyed the day, and two teens were enjoying the day with a walk one of them was dark skin girl with emerald hair and red eyes, the other a pale skin boy with black eyes and gray hair. As a old man was hanging a bander and but slipped fall, luckily he wasn't hurt.

?: Excuse me, sorry I'm not really from around here. Would you mind pointed me in the direction of this shop? She said holding a card with numbers.

He look at it and nodded with a smile and point where to go as she he waved go by.

?: I know you where lost. He said smugly.

?: Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up. She signed.

Mercury: That not your money. He pointed out.

?: But it could your if you shut up for 5 minutes. She pointed.

Mercury: Hmmm no deal.

?: Hmph fine. She said in frustration.

Mercury: Whatever, you want me.

They walk through Vale looking at the saw like the people, the buildings, and shops.

Mercury: So how much farther.

?: A few more blocks.

Mercury: Man this place is so dull.

?: I like it, tall buildings, diverse cultural.

Mercury: And nice dopey people to pickpocket. He said with a smirk.

?: That everywhere. She signed annoyed.

Mercury: Oh thief master Emerald please do take my money I barely have any to make it by. He faked whimpers.

Emerald Your an ass. She said annoyed.

Mercury: Your no fun today. He signed.

They made into a old book store, but they did from across the street was a man was reading dark blue hard cover book he also wearing a dark purple blue hat with a golden pin on it, as he watch them enter. Inside was dark as only the windows lit the room, books where everyone as a man was in the back humming a tune.

Emerald ranged te desk bell, calling out a tall slightly muscular man with black hair and sideburns dark red brown shirt and dark green pants, he was holding books and as he put them done it revealed he had yellow eyes.

Tuskon: Welcome to Tuskon Book Trade, home to ever book under the Sun. He said but once he look at Emerald he had a look of discomfort but did show it.

Tuskon: How may I help you?

Mercury: Just browsing.

Emerald: Do you have a copies of the Thief and the Butcher?

Tuskon: Yes.

Emerald: That great!

Tuskon: Would you like a copy?

Emerald: No just wondering. She said plainly as Mercury close a book loudly.

It was close the tension was slowly increasing as the atmosphere getting heavy.

Emerald: What about Violet Garden, Paperback?

Mercury: He got it hard back too!

Emerald: Oh options are nice.

Mercury: No pictures, hey you have any comic!?

Tuskon: In the front.

Emerald: Oh! What about Third Crusade?

Tuskon: Um…I don't believe we carry that one. He said with a frown.

Mercury: Oh?

Emerald: What was this place called again?

Tuskon: Tuskon Book Trade.

Emerald: And your Tuskon?

Tuskon: That right.

Emerald: So than your the one who came up with catchphrase?

Tuskon: Yes.

Mercury: And what was it again?

Tuskon: *Sign* Tuskon Book Trade home to ever book under the Sun.

Mercury: Except the Third Crusade.

Tuskon: It just a catchphrase.

Mercury: It false advertising!

Emerald: You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tuskon. She said narrowing her eyes.

As the tension growth heavier just as thing where going to take a turn for the worse the same man from before enter the store holding the same book from before, it revealed to be Prosciutto as he move pass Emerald and hand the book to Tuskon.

Prosciutto: I most thank you for letting me write this, I few it to be very enlighten and enjoyable. He said plainly.

Tuskon: Glad you like sir.

Prosciutto: Mind telling the name of this book again.

Tuskon: I believe it call, A Fallen Hitman's Fate.

Prosciutto: If you don't mind, you don't may if I keep this do you and do you by chance another one similar to this one? He said politely.

Tuskon: S-Sure let me go check in the back just wait a moment. He said and open the door leaving the room.

Prosciutto: Thank very much.

As Tuskon left Emerald and Mercury frown as Prosciutto turn to them with a frown and cold glare.

Prosciutto: Might explaining what you two are doing? He said with a cold tone.

Mercury: Taking care of something Roman can't.

Prosciutto: But where you two ask too do so?

Emerald: It clear he can't some anything, this guy is about to leave.

Prosciutto: But it not your place to say, if my memory is right your two were not to dirty hand would here. He galre harden.

Emerald: What give you the right to boss us again? She glared.

Prosciutto: Because unlike you I can follow my order. He said with a tone more colder than ice.

Mercury: Where not you, where not mindless soldiers ready to match into battle and dead. He sneered.

Emerald: And we don't take orders from your or your boss.

* * *

**At The La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Prosciutto: Both you better watch what you say next, very carefully or it will be your last. He said with no emotion as the air around him begun to be distorted and Emerald and Mercury broke in a cold sweat as the air around them felt heavy.

As this continue the look in his eye was cold and how zero emotion in them, his intent was clear; one wrong word and they where died. As Tuskon return Prosciutto turn to him and everything was back to normal as Emerald and Mercury gasp in air not realizing there were holding their breaths.

Tuskon: I have one that called, The Train Ride to the End.

Prosciutto: Thank you very much, and on my behalf I apologize if these two where very rude you. He said bowing his head.

Tuskon: N-No problem kids will be kids.

Prosciutto: Enjoy you day, and thank you again for the books. Me and this kids will be taking out leave now. He turn not even looking at Mercury or Emerald as the follow him out.

As they did Prosciutto look down the street and without turning back he said.

Prosciutto: Your right you don't work for our leader and we don't for your leader. We're working with you guys so don't step out of line. Unlike any of you we are train killer and if there something that in our way we take care of it, no matter who or what it is. He said with a cold tone leaving a warning in the air for them.

And he pull out his new book and begin walking as he reads it.

Prosciutto: We're always watching and always listen, so watch what you say.

And he pull out a compact mirror and open it to reveal Illuso whole stand behind both of them with glass shards in both hands and close it again, as he continue to walk as he reads.

Mercury and Emerald where panting as Mercury touch his neck out of subconscious fear and Emerald was sweat nonstop, that was the first time any human even Cinder so her true fear of her life.

Mercury: Those guys, there something else…not even sure what to called them.

Emerald: We only have to hold out with them until Cinder plan is complete.

As Prosciutto walk he turn a corner and pull the mirror again and had Illuso pull him into the Mirror to take him to the hideout and as he pulled in the mirror fall and once Prosciutto was gone it begin to age until it was dust that got blow in the wind.

Illuso: Those kids really piss me off, do we really have to walk with that bitch and her brats. He sneered in anger.

Prosciutto: As much as it anger me to do so we have to deal with it until Risotto give us new orders. He signed.

Illuso: Tch, any word from him?

Prosciutto: Sadly no, he still haven't return, but he can take care of himself. He said as he goes to sit.

Illuso: Man he taking this seriously. He signed.

Prosciutto: He has to, we can't continue as we are now. We must grow stronger.

Illuso: Your right even with this aura and dust were still not at full force yet.

Prosciutto: Where are the others?

Illuso: Formaggio decided to go out sightseeing and brought Sale, Pesci, and Ghiaccio with him. Melone hasn't even left his room and when he does it to either to use the bathroom or when Risotto orders it. He signed.

Prosciutto: I'm guessing he using the scroll for his research on dust, aura, and even the Faunus. Properly so he can be able to create a strong child of his Stand.

Illuso: He still creeps me sometimes, even after he joined. He shivered.

Prosciutto: Maybe but he the only one here who has a good knowledge on medical care. He signed.

* * *

**At Beacon In the Cafe,**

Everyone was eating and having fun, Yang was catching with her mouth that Nora was throwing, Blake was overlooking a book, Ruby was carrying a big binder.

Ruby: Sisters, Friends, Weiss.

Weiss: Hey!

Ruby: Today I had a dream.

Yang: This a to be good.

Ruby: A dream where all 4 us as a team, would have the most fun that any has ever had, ever!

Weiss: Did you steal my binder?

Ruby: I am not a crook.

Blake: What are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about starting with a bang.

Yang: I always start with a "Yang". She punned which got her a apple to the face.

Ruby: Look guys in been a good 2 week but with the more exchange students and the tournament at the end of the year, second semester is going to be great but classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I taken the time to schedule wonderful event.

Weiss: I don't know to be proud or scared for what you plan for us.

Blake: I don't I think I might sit this out.

Weiss: Sit out or not I think we did it as a team.

This didn't take long for them realize that some of the Stand Users where not here, they look and saw Keicho eating quietly with Weather, Kakyoin, and Avdol. Narancia and Abbacchio where gone not here and Jolyne, Ermes, F.F. and Anasui was even here.

Ruby: Where the other?

Keicho: Those three went off somewhere, I have not idea. He said plainly.

Weather: Mr. Jotaro came y this morning to train Jolyne, Ermes and Anasui wanted to watch as for F.F. I don't know where she is.

Blake: Is it safe for her to be by herself?

Weather: F.F. can take care of herself my guess that she off with the dog.

Ruby: Well that fine, hey do want to join in on our fun!?

Avdol: I have other things to do today, so I can not join.

Kakyoin: Same for me.

Weather: I plan on seeing how Jolyne ia doing, and maybe see where F.F. went.

Keicho: Do even think about, I not getting involved in your nonsense. He said annoyed.

Ruby: Well if your lost. She said plainly.

Yang put up a green apple and throw it but it miss Nora, and then she tried to get her to but she threw a pie and it hit Weiss in the face.

Yang: Oh no.

* * *

**Outside Of Beacons,**

Jolyne was training with her father as he was test her Stand strength, range, durability, and speed, he was checking to see if she got his quick thinking skills. Jolyne was exhausted it true what they said about her father Stand, it was powerful in speed, power, and skill.

Jotaro: You look to be able to keep with  **Star Platinum**  for the most part, but there one more thing I like to show to see if your  **Stone Free**  can copy.

Jolyne: What is it?

Jotaro: I'll show you but be warned I haven't done this move in a long time so I maybe a little rusty at it,  **Star Finger**! He said as two of  **Star Platinum**  finger extend at extreme speed pierce the stone wall like paper.

Jolyne: Wh-What the!?

Jotaro: It look like I still got it but I'm out of practice. He said rubbing his finger.

Jolyne: You want me to have  **Stone Free**  copy that? But all she can do is turn to string.

Jotaro: I'm not saying copy it 100% your my daughter so your Stand have the potential do more than you think, I'm showing you this to see what you can do with it, do it in your own way don't try to copy me. He said both praising her and instructing her.

Jolyne: Do you really I can be as strong as you? She said looking away.

Ermes: Jolyne. She said a bit sad.

Jotaro: You can, I know you'll surpass me, and it not because you my daughter or a Joestar. It because the power to do so is inside you. He said plainly putting his hand on her head making blush from his praise.

Jolyne: Th-Thank dad.

Jotaro: Now let see how well your aura control is, there still not a lot we how what aura awaken Stand User can really do. He said as his body was surrounded by a golden aura.

Jolyne: Alright but I would hold back! She said as she cover in a blue green aura.

Ermes: Man their both incredible.

Anasui: Hmmm, once the time right I'll talk to Jotaro about Jolyne.

Ermes: You never quiet do you?

Anasui: Never.

After training they return to the school, once Jotaro open the door everyone sweatdrop when they saw the whole cafe cover in food and the students cover in food as well and what everyone thought was.

Jotaro: What the fuck happened here?

* * *

**At A Bar In Vale,**

Doppio had been talking to a few people some drunk some sober, and he learn that the White Fang is working with human some with power that have been unseen before and that large amounts of dust have been stolen. Mostly La Squadra and it turn out there working with the White Fang for some goal they have.

First he need to start up with something that would make him lot of money than he would need people to join. But he was swamped on what to do about any of it, he didn't have the superdrug Diavolo had and he did have the Arrow.

Doppio: How the boss had all he need to do such a thing, but I have nothing. He said as he took another drink of beer.

He keep thinking and then it hit him what make the boss who he was was something he had and it was Passion, it was what drive him and made keep going no matter what and Doppio needs to find his drive, and what drives is…revenge. He want to make Diavolo pay for lying to him for using him. He wanted to make it clear that he was better in every way and he could make a gang that surpassed Passione!

Doppio get up and after downing his last beer he walk out the bar and down the alley, but to his surprise he see two people he never thought he see in this world.

Squalo and Tiziano the of Passione that died at the hands of Buccellati crew. Both of them were confused and lost at what happened.

Squalo and Tiziano where a duo team since they joined Passione, one could not function without the other. When Tiziano dead in Squalo arms he felt nothing more than despair and rage for his fallen comrade, it show have been him! So after dying at the hands of Narancia his despair and rage forged a new path for him. Tiziano was never the fighting type so against Narancia he dying in a instant Squalo was the one to live so he may live to fight another day but if only he could fight he be less of a burden, his overwhelming desire to improve his weak strength gave him the path of his desire.

Doppio approach them but made sure that the darkness shielded his face only showing his eyes as his eye subconsciously turn white with black.

Doppio: Squalo and Tiziano members of Passione. He said as his got deeper.

Both stare at Doppio in shock not knowing who he is or ever meeting in person, Doppio acted and show himself in a way that the Boss would.

Squalo: Wh-What the? He ask in shock.

Tiziano: B-Boss i-is it really you. He trembled.

Doppio: Yes is me, and I'm creating a new gang. Bigger, Better, Stronger, and far surpassing Passione in every way. And I'll need your help to make it so, as it appears both La Squadra and Buccellati crew is here in this new world, and when the time comes we'll give show them the mistake of messing with us… will you join me and have revenge? He said holding out hands as a crimson aura surrounded him.

Both Squalo and Tiziano share and look as both were sweating but turn back to Doppio and raised to there feet only to kneel and grab his hand kissing it.

Tiziano: We'll will follow you Boss in this world or the nexts.

Squalo: Will avenge ourselves and make a new path.

Doppio: Excellent, we are no longer Passione, as of new we are, Vendetta! He said making his new name for his gang as he start his plans to build his new organization.

* * *

**Elsewhere In Vale,**

Mercury and Emerald where walking to a warehouse as they enter, they saw White Fang members moving Dust cases. And they walk to Roman and to the side was Prosciutto who was silent as Roman overlook something, he turn and saw Emerald and Mercury.

Roman: Oh look she sent the kids again, this is turning out like the divorces. He said getting behind them and hugging them.

Emerald: Ew save us the thought of you on your personal desires. She shuddered.

Roman: That was a joke, and this may have tell where you been all day. He said taking the piece of paper

And when he looks he has a displeased look on his face.

Roman: Why do have you this address?

Emerald: Wouldn't you like to now. She said smug.

Roman: Yes I do, now where have you been all day?

Prosciutto: Going against orders and doing as they please. He said getting involve.

Mercury: We were cleaning up you, at least one of them. Until he got involved and protected him. He said pointing to Prosciutto.

Prosciutto: I was correcting your actions.

Roman: It doesn't matter, "I" was going to take care of it. He said sternly.

Mercury: Two bags and a out ticket of Vale say others wsie, which by now he properly not there anymore.

Prosciutto: It not you place to do such a act, and I could care less about "your" problems. He said not caring.

Romans: Listen you little punk if where up to me I take you and your little street rat friend and- but he was interrupted.

Cinder: Do what Roman? She said entering.

Roman: Not kill them he said nervously.

Emerald: Cinder! She said excited.

Cinder: I thought I told you to eliminate the runaway.

Roman: I was going too.

Emerald: He escape, Mercury and I were going to take care of him, but this guy got in the way.

Prosciutto: I could careless of his escape, or your emotions against me.

Cinder: Quiet, I thought I told you to keep your hands clear would in Vale.

Emerald: I thought…?

Cinder: Don't think, obey. She said firmly.

Emerald: Yes ma'am.

Prosciutto: Your lake of control over them show your failure as a leader.

Emerald:: You take that back!

Cinder: Emerald!

Prosciutto: My point proven, if this how your runs things it will only end in ruins.

Cinder: I don't believe your in position to comment on how I runs, after he help a runaway escape.

Prosciutto: I'm neither your underling nor your subordinate, I work for Risotto and La Squadra, only.

Cinder: And where is your leader, not here.

Prosciutto: Your better watch your words woman. He warned.

Cinder: Or what~?

Prosciutto: Or far my wrath. He said with a icy tone as a purple aura surround him and the ground around slowly turn to dust.

Risotto: Prosciutto, that is enough. He said as firmly.

Prosciutto turn and saw Risotto as he revealed to be cover in blood and his clothes where raggy and cut up, and it look like someone was behind him.

Prosciutto: Risotto, what happened to you?

Risotto: There more parasites in this city than I thought. He said plainly as it was clear the blood not his and he no way injured.

Prosciutto: I see.

Risotto: Prosciutto refrain from acting hostile it unbecoming of you.

Prosciutto: Yes forgive my actions.

Risotto: ANd you, what my mens say is true, a leader who cannot control their soldiers, is unfit to lead at all and is a failure. He said firmly.

Cinder: Noted, but moving who may that be behind your back, you hiding someone~?

Risotto: None of your business, Prosciutto have Illuso take you ti the hideout, I will explain more there, and who this is.

Prosciutto: Understood, Risotto. He said and disappearing into a mirror that explosions one it hit the ground.

Risotto: It would seem there more dust than needed, what you planning next?

Cinder: Moving on to Phase 2, which I'll tell you once you look more, processable. She said point to the blood.

Risotto: Very well, and remember this my man take order from only mean, and there only playing nice because I say so…don't act out before them or me and control you kids better, or you'll see how different we truly are. He said a metallica blue color aura surround him and then sounds of metal creaking and crushing filled the room.

Once Risotto was done he turn and leave as he disappeared, once they look and saw the metal dust crates bend and distorted as if the were crush from the inside. It was clear this was a warning and display of true power.

Roman: Remind me to stay on his good side.

Mercury: If he even has one.

Emerald: Cinder we can't true this guys.

Cinder: I agree but as he said we are working together so we should play nice, for now. Have the White Fang move the all the dust, moving with Phase 2.  _I will learn the source of your unknown powers and make them my own_. She thought with a evil smile.

* * *

**At La Squadra Hideout In Vale,**

Risotto returned as he left to good cloth himself and have Melone mended his clothes as for Prosciutto he was reading his new book would sitting in a chair, Illuso was laying the couch as a magazine was on his face sleeping.

As for the person behind Risotto it was revealed to a be a Faunus girl as she had semi spiky black hair, pale skin with green scale on her face, arms and legs, as well as black fingernails and toenails, yellow eyes, a lizard tail, and ragged dirty clothes. She was a faunus and she was shy and was shaking non stop as she didnt know what would become of her, as seeing Risotto eyes she was scary for her life.

After sometime Risotto reappeared clean of blood and his clothes stitch up as he had other member gather. Prosciutto woke up Illuso as he left the magazine and stretched and setup yawning.

Formaggio: Good to have you back bossman.

Pesci: What this all about? Is it important?

Ghiaccio: Of course it important what matters is that it make sense!

Sale: Let hope it not about that woman.

Melone: Maybe this will help my research to make the perfect child of Babyface.

Prosciutto: If you lot look and see you'll understand.

Illuso: Let get this over with.

Risotto: Everyone.

And all of them turn to Faunus making her shriek as she whimper and trembled.

Formaggio: You brought home a Faunus? What for?

Ghiaccio: You ass of course he did, you should be asking why!

Illuso: She looks weak and wimpy.

Prosciutto: Now your being an ass, she just got here.

Sale: She looks all dirty did you get her from the alley?

Melone: Di molto! She could help with my research!

Risotto: All of calm down, she going to be our new member. He said plainly.

Making everyone but Illuso and Prosciutto went widened.

Risotto: Our enemies are growing and have new allies, if we wish to complete our goals we must do the same, we must make a bigger and stronger La Squadra.

The member where quiet but they agree with their leader but after Gelato and Sorbet, where they ready? Could they handle the pain of losing another ally they were gangster, yes. But some are still haunted by the death of there two friends, people like Formaggio, Illuso, and Prosciutto. Plus this girl look scared shitless, what go would she do?

Risotto: I understand how you feel but this girl has more potential just give her time. Now please stand your name. He said firmly but softly calming the girl a bit.

Bianco: Bi-Bianco Morbido. She said timidly but loud enough for the other to here.

Risotto: You can sleep in Illuso room.

Illuso: Huh!? Why my room?

Risotto: Your room is the warmest in this place.

Illuso: *Sign* Fine I was sleeping on the couch anyways.

Risotto: Show her the way, as for the rest of you get some sleep.

Illuso did as he told and her as she follow, Prosciutto turn to his leader.

Prosciutto: Where and how did you find her.

Risotto: Where I'll explain later as for how, I used this. He said revealing the arrow shocking Prosciutto.

Prosciutto: Did you uses it on her yet?

Risotto: No I want to have her aura awakened first and trained, I'll have that woman get her some new clothes as well.

Prosciutto: So are you going to find more after we dealt with Bianco?

Risotto: Yes, but for now I will rested. He said shutting his eye.

Prosciutto: Everything is going smoothly for now.

Illuso she Bianco his from with feel warm to her as she see his bed and blanket.

Illuso: Get so rest, no telling how tomorrow will end up being. He said plainly.

Bianco: Th-Thank yo-you…ah…um?

Illuso: Illuso Specchio. He said plainly.

Bianco: Thank you Iluso.

Illuso: No problem.

Bianco gets in bed and cover herself, her instinct tell her that she in a house dangerous people and she could smell blood on all of them both grimm and people. But she couldn't help but feel like as if there something normal about them, a weird kind of warmth each one has that is different from the other.

* * *

**Elsewhere Unknown,**

Cinder was annoyed but yet interested and a bt afraid of the power Risotto had and how aura amplified it by a lot. She wanted that to increase her power but she had not idea how so do so. As she thought about her plan, she felt another presence and turn she sword at them and saw a man who look to be wearing priest clothe of some kind.

Cinder: Who are you? And you better explain how you find me or burn. She threaten as the man revealed hims he had white hair and dark skin.

Pucci: I am simply a man who ineeded of a guide. And you need a ally, one who can give you what you desire most for helping them, I can be that alley. He said in a calm tone.

This man intrigued Cinder his presence was calm but had low level hostility like he was unguarded and guarded at the same time, like he was gentle but savage, like he good but bad, he was so much yet so little.

Cinder: Very well, if your lost than why don't I show you~. She said as she put both hands on his chest staring into his eyes.

Pucci: That is very kind of ma'am. He said softly as his arm went around her waist.

As new bonds are tested others are created, even now some still lay in the shadow planning and waiting for there time.

* * *

Done just like always tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm working on using Italian language for some of my character of La Squadra, if you are italian please forgive me. What do you think of La Squadra new member? What o you think her roles is? How well do you think Pucci and Cinder will work together? How do you think Jolyne will use  **Star Finger**  with her Stand? What do you think of Doppio new gang name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done just like always tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm working on using Italian language for some of my character of La Squadra, if you are italian please forgive me. What do you think of La Squadra new member? What o you think her roles is? How well do you think Pucci and Cinder will work together? How do you think Jolyne will use Star Finger with her Stand? What do you think of Doppio new gang name?

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry for the long wait I been stuck a bit but I pull myself out and I'm back in action baby so watch his this fanfic is really self explain I'm given the stand user that died another chance at life to make up for what happened and plus there death really got to me.
> 
> Also the only reason I chose Aya over Shigechi is because I felt his death was his own fault not get me wrong I like him and hated the fact he died at the hand of Kira but it just if he left Kira alone he still be alive you feel me plus I feel Aya would have better character potential. So see you I'll update soon Peace!


End file.
